Crossing the Magic Line or When Gundams Get Wands
by TGP
Summary: Heero Yuy’s been drafted to…babysit. With an insane, powerful Dark Lord on his ass, who else is qualified to protect Harry Potter? Slash, Crossover. WIP
1. Magic? WTF!

**Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands**

A/N: Yes! I'm writing…a crossover! O brave new world!…Spare me the slings and arrows, okay? I got this idea from a few successive dreams and decided to write it so that they'd get out of my damn head. BAH to those who do not see the perspective hottie-ness of the Gundam and Potter Boys in the same room. …Merph… Oh, and this is an attempt to write a non angst-driven story. It's suppose to be humorous...with a LITTLE angst thrown in. Hey, I wouldn't be TGP if I didn't write angst. There will also be some romance. Woo!  
Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1(2x5) > 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they?

**Chapter 1  
Magic? WTF?!**

This was the last job one Heero Yuy ever wanted to take. There was so little information given freely and less could be pulled up, even with his skills. His would-be-employer was a complete blind spot. There had been no trail to follow. Not even cut offs. There was simply…Nothing. Phoenix was very, very good. This bothered Heero, of course. He prided himself in being able to find anything on anyone with almost scary accuracy.

Phoenix was alluding him and it really pissed him off.

Regardless of his lacking in ever showing it, Heero knew his own emotions well and felt them all freely. Anger was especially near and dear to him, what with all the missions he had to do with one Duo Maxwell, the Jester of the Gundams. Though… It hadn't always been anger he was trying to hide around the braided pilot… Still, it was simply his choice not to show this abundance of feelings off. Feeling them made no difference to the need to finish a mission. Thus, there he was, diligently typing on his laptop, trying to find that damned Phoenix through his anger.

And still coming up with nothing. Heero scowled and pulled up the email again. He had to admit the man had an odd sense of humor, giving him that kind of fake email address. He had checked the sender's address as well, but come up with nil. Still, he was sure the name "Phoenix" and the word "Order" had a special meaning to his mystery employer, but he hadn't been able to come up with any new cults, militaristic organizations, or even businesses that fit. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead before looking over the letter again.

FROM: Phoenix at Order . com  
TO: StoicBlueEyes at Wing . net  
SUBJECT: Mission

---message begins---

Dear Mr. Yuy:

I am writing to you with the proposition of a job guarding a young man in my care. I have reason to believe that he is in grave danger from sources I cannot reveal. Your work during the Eve War and before have brought you to my attention. Should you accept this mission, you will be specially trained to add to your already impressive skills.

I understand that this is far too little information, but hope you will consider nevertheless. If so, be in London at King's Cross Station on June 31st by no later than 6 PM. Go to Platform 9 and wait. Do not search for me; I shall send for you.

Sincerely,  
Phoenix

---message ends---

The Japanese pilot sat back in his chair. He had received the message with only a week before the set date. It was now the night before. Heero still hadn't decided whether he would be there or not, though he had flown to England. The whole thing felt bad and the lack of details was frankly intimidating. Heero tapped a finger upon the desk. If anything, he would make sure he had a weapon. He knew he'd be able to get out of any situation. Letting out a harsh breath, Heero got up and readied himself.

!-!-!-!-!

The station was rather busy when he arrived. It was more traffic than he really wanted to deal with. Not that he was afraid, mind you. With two wars behind him and his extensive training before, he was quite a match for anything. It was just uncomfortable. Still, he was curious about Phoenix and this might be his only opportunity. With a frown, Heero settled himself against the barrier between Platforms 8 and 9. There was time yet before six and he was a patient boy, even at seventeen years.

At five 'til six, Heero noticed some…odder people going about the other side of Platform 9. He noted them with scrutiny. Some wore normal clothing in excess or in the wrong use while others dressed perfectly but simply felt strange. When they noticed him, they would either scurry away or calmly disappear behind the other side of the barrier, away from his cold gaze. One tall blonde man stared down his nose at him. There was something very disturbingly like Millardo Peacecraft in that regal gaze. A woman appeared from a crowd of both normal and strange people and started for him. Her hair was vividly red with streaks of gray. She was a plump sort and quite short, but still radiated power off her entire being. A mother, Heero presumed. Or perhaps Phoenix? The writer hadn't hinting their sex, after all…Heero had simply assumed masculinity. And the red hair…

"Excuse me," she said in a cheerful voice, her blue eyes sparking. Her accent was thicker than most he'd heard that day. "Do you have the time?"

Heero glanced at his watch. "Six."

"Thank you, dear," she replied and off she went, going to wait at Platform 10, away from his sight. Heero let out a loud breath and shifted, leaning back against the barrier. His eyes peered over the passers-by. Any of them could be Phoenix, the sadistic prick that lured him out there.

Suddenly, it seemed that children appeared from no where. Heero watched in subdued surprise as the odd people he had seen before made second appearances alongside children, most of whom were rattling off tales he didn't care to listen to. Eventually, the red haired woman came out with two red haired children and a third with thick black hair and glasses. It was obvious he was not hers by blood, but she still fussed over him as if he were.

A car drove up and parked before a large man with an even larger mustache stepped out. Heero watched him move to the black haired boy and grab his elbow, bodily dragging him behind. The boy cried his farewells to the family of redheads before being force into the car. It was gone rather quickly and Heero got the impression that it wasn't at all a happy reunion.

"Mr. Yuy?"

Heero glanced towards the voice before turning to face it. A woman, stern looking with her hair pulled back into a severe bun. Her dress was old, as if she were from far Before Colony, high collared and ruffled like an old school teacher. There was even a jewel at the center of her throat.

"Phoenix?"

The woman gave a tight smile before her lips turned back into a scowl.

"No, I am his assistant," replied the woman. Heero scowled.

"I do not deal with middle men any longer," he said quietly, his annoyance carefully masked. She gave him a stern look.

"Mr. Yuy, if you are at all interested in this venture, I suggest you learn to deal with me."

Heero returned her stare with one of his own. They stood there a while, evenly matched. Finally, Heero decided he was curious.

"You'll take me to Phoenix?"

"I will," she replied. Heero contemplated a moment. The woman watched him very closely until he nodded his consent. Then she turned on her heel and stalked away. Heero easily stayed right behind her. She paused at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and looked at him expectantly. When he did nothing but stare back, she sighed.

"Go through, Mr. Yuy."

There was a pause. "Through where?"

"The portal, of course."

"…Excuse me?"

She gave him a hard, but curious glance. Her eyes suddenly went wide as realization came over her.

"You're a muggle born!"

Heero said nothing, but wondered of the word. Was it an insult of some kind? He hadn't been in England very often, as it was quite away from most of the fighting, so he wasn't familiar with the country's individual lingo. However, the word hadn't been said like an insult. It seemed more a… class of sorts.

"What is Albus thinking?" the woman muttered to herself as she rubbed her temple. She reached out and touched the barrier as she raised her gaze to the chocolate haired boy before her. "Walk through this."

Heero stared at her. The woman was mad, he was sure of it.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she said in exasperation. Shoving him aside, she strode purposefully towards the cement…and then disappeared through it. Heero would have gaped after him, had he not schooled himself to remain blank faced. Still, that did not keep his eyes from going slightly wide. Was he hallucinating? He did a quick mental check over himself, but found nothing to be out of the ordinary. Slowly, Heero reached out and touched the cement. It was solid under his finger tips, rough with use. What in the world…? And then a hand came out of the barrier and wrapped about his wrist. He gave a slight grunt as it jerked him straight into the cement. He braced for the impact, but it didn't hit. The hand let go and he righted himself before snapping his eyes open.

The woman stood beside him, looking a little amused, but Heero was not looking at her. His eyes were riveted on the large, old train, seeming to be waiting for it. And in front of one door was a very old man. Waves of white fell from his pointed hair and matched the long beard in front. Twinkling blue eyes that reminded him quite a bit of the red haired woman were set into an aged face. He was dressed in what looked like an ornate bathrobe, only nicer. Heero decided not to ask.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy! I trust you didn't run into trouble on your way?" the old man said cheerfully. The mocking voice grated on Heero's nerves.

"Phoenix," uttered the boy eventually.

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," replied the man. Heero scowled at him until he continued. "No doubt, you are curious as to why I contacted you so abruptly…"

"Body guard," Heero interrupted. "Who is the charge?"

"A boy by the name of Harry Potter. I want you to live in with him during this summer and continue to watch over him during the school year," said Albus, apparently amused by Heero's attitude.

"I'm quite capable of fending off an enemy attack," the boy nearly growled at the insult to his skills. Albus smiled a little.

"These are enemies of the likes you've never seen," replied the woman at his side. Heero gave her a glance before setting his gaze on the old man.

"Do you agree?" Albus questioned.

"Payments?"

"An account has been created and the sum will be added each month."

There was a long pause as Heero thought on. "Tell me the nature of this…training."

"I cannot until you agree to the mission."

Most of his rational mind screamed for him to decline and never have contact again with these people. It was the part of him that saved his life and the others' on many occasions during the wars. Still, he remembered that the wars were over. Even if many of the world and colonies had enemies, they were not all against him and he was not the single hope for humankind. And he was far too intrigued about enemies even he was not competition for.

He looked into those intelligent, glimmering, old eyes.

"Mission Accepted."

!-!-!-!-!

"…This is illogical."

"You've already walked through a solid wall, been transported by port key, and seen me summon furniture, Mr. Yuy. You have also seen me summon a pen and calculate sums in mid air with my wand," muttered McGonagall, the woman from before. She was seated at a table in the center of the room, but Heero hadn't moved from his place. His blue eyes were confused and swirling with disbelief.

"It's illogical. Magic is illogical."

"Actually, some of our own philosophers have worked out many of the realities of magic…"

"It's not real." Heero sat down suddenly in the other chair, not caring if it was really there or not. McGonagall scowled at him.

"I wouldn't expect a muggle born like you to understand magic," she muttered. Heero ran a hand through his hair.

"Muggle born?"

"Your parents were non magical, but you are," she replied. Heero stared at her blankly.

"I can do magic?"

"Of course! Why else do you think Albus chose you to protect Mr. Potter?"

"I'm a Gundam Pilot," Heero replied quietly. McGonagall sighed heavily.

"You'll find that very little of the magical community will understand what a Gundam is." After his odd look, she went on. "We try very had to stay separate from the Muggle world, you see. Many wizards do not even know of the wars in the last two years."

Heero said nothing.

"In any case, magic is indeed real and you are capable of performing it."

"Why was I not aware?"

"You were born on a colony along with many other wizards. We felt it would put children like you at risk if you tried to come to school every year, what with the goings on…" She sighed softly. "Now, you are too old to enter the school normally, so you shall be tutored after classes by our professors until you have reached the level of those in your age range."

"Understood," replied the boy simply. McGonagall was a little surprised at his sudden acceptance, but didn't show it.

"Now then, I suppose we should go see to your supplies and then Mr. Potter, shouldn't we?"

Heero gave a little grunt but got up and pulled his jacket back on. McGonagall heard a faint clang of metal and frowned.

"Mr. Yuy, are you armed?"

The boy gave her a stony look that only confirmed it for her.

"How armed?"

He made no reply. She pursed her lips. "That is fine for the summer, but there is to be none of that during the school year."

"Unacceptable," Heero growled with narrowed eyes.

"I will not allow weaponry in the school!"

They stared at one another darkly, neither willing to give a single inch to the other. Cobalt blue eyes locked with stern brown as the battle of wills went on.

"Magic or not," Heero uttered finally, "I'm a gunman."

"It's a school!"

The boy's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "You have me as a body guard. I can't be unable to defend this child."

"I cannot allow-" started McGonagall with indignation, but she was cut off.

"Then take me back to the station so I can get on with my life," he hissed. The stare off began again. A muscle twitched near one brown eye. The blue were resolved and unwavering.

"One weapon only," she growled finally. "To be approved by the Headmaster and myself."

"Acceptable," replied the boy. If he had been any other, one would think he was smug about it.

!-!-!-!-!

The trip to Diagon Alley with McGonagall was quite an adventure in itself. She'd taken Heero to a muggle bank to empty one of his impressive bank accounts to exchange for wizard money at Gringotts. They put most of it in an account there that Dumbledore had set up before for later use.

"How did you acquire such a vast amount of money at your age?" McGonagall had asked at the muggle bank.

"Terrorism pays well," Heero had muttered back, remembering Maxwell saying the same thing. He didn't mention that he had at least six other, larger accounts elsewhere.

So, far past midday, Heero had the purchases to start his dive into the realm of magic. McGonagall had shrunk them all so they would fit in one bag. He had an extensive potions kit with cauldron, many books (Including the Standard Book of Spells series, books 1-7), robes, parchment, inks, quills, and even a small owl for correspondence. Getting his wand was the most…exciting thing. Most of the wands he tried did terrible things to Mr. Ollivander's shop or set fires. Finally, he did have his wand. Willow, 13 inches, pliable, dragon heartstring. The old man had even muttered something about surprising power, but Heero doubted it meant anything.

The two got a short lunch in Muggle London before McGonagall led the pilot to an alley and produced a port key. Heero had only used such a thing once…and already hated them. The pull at his navel was too uncomfortable. He would use them in the future if he had to, but would probably never get used to it. Heero opened his eyes and found them to be on a peaceful looking street. It was the pinnacle of a normal, cookie cutter neighborhood. Every house was the same, every yard was perfectly kept, and there were flowers growing for every one of them.

'Quaint,' thought Heero. He followed McGonagall down the street, noting how people peeked out their windows to stare at the two. He doubted they got many strangers. The woman paused before one house. Heero glanced over it and frowned when he noticed a boy weeding one of the flower gardens of the yard. It was the boy he'd seen earlier at the station. This was Harry Potter? This scrap of a child who was far too skinny to be taken care of by that fat behemoth?

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall called, confirming his suspicions. The boy got up and looked at them curiously before stepping over. Heero looked over him, noting the green eyes, wide glasses, and white scar. It was an odd combination, to be sure. Now that the boy was nearer, Heero could see the muscle on his tanned limbs. He was small and skinny, but not weak as he'd thought. Actually, his build reminded him of Quatre, deceivingly strong.

"Professor," Harry greeted, a glance at Heero being his only acknowledgement of the other teen. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to introduce you to Heero Yuy," replied McGonagall in a no-nonsense tone. "He will be staying here this summer as your bodyguard."

Harry blinked a moment and then stared at the other boy.

"But he's the same age I am!" Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. Still, the woman wouldn't have it.

"Actually, he's a year older. Now, I suggest you get used to his presence," she said sternly. "Now, I must speak with your aunt and uncle."

And off she went to up to the house, leaving the two teenage boys on the lawn. Harry frowned at Heero uneasily. The brunette's face was utterly void of emotion, cobalt eyes cold. There was a slight slant to the eyes, making him look Asian. His dress was a green tank top and jeans with a dull gray trench coat, despite the already hot weather. Harry could see that Heero was physically built much better than himself, not only possessing a few inches more of height, but also carefully sculpted muscle.

"So, your name is Heero?" Harry started cautiously, wanting to break the silence. The other boy folded his arms and gave a positive grunt. "That's kind of ironic, considering you're my bodyguard…"

Heero's cold stare didn't waver. Harry decided to simply drop it and looked towards the house to wait for McGonagall. They didn't have to wait long. The professor's form moved quickly out of the house, her expression annoyed but otherwise normal.

"Well, I'm off. Mr. Potter, if you would help Mr. Yuy get settled, please?" The stern look on her face left no room for argument. "I shall arrive in August to arrange for your Diagon Alley visit, Mr. Potter, and your escort to the school. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied quickly. McGonagall nodded and turned to Heero. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't shoot the muggles," she hissed. Heero glared back at her with dark, dangerous eyes. "You are to cooperate with them to your fullest capabilities. Understood?"

Heero said nothing. McGonagall pressed, almost growling.

"_Understood_, Mr. Yuy?"

"Understood," Heero said in a blank tone. She looked at him with scrutiny for a moment before nodded and walked away from the two. After finding a secure place away from muggle eyes, she apparated off.

Heero gazed vaguely after the woman, face unreadable, then turned to Harry. The other boy was staring at him. One brown brow twitched up. Harry looked away quickly, muttering an apology. The silence that fell around them after was suffocating. Neither knew anything to say, nor how to deal with one another.

"…What did she mean by 'don't shoot the muggles'?" Harry asked finally.

Heero gave him a weighing stare before answering in a perfect monotone. "I'm a terrorist."

Then he left poor Harry standing there in shock while he made his way to the house and cautiously entered.

!-!-!-!-!

A/N: Well... Here I am...A crossover writer. I don't know whether to feel dirty about it or not...

**Story Notes:**  
1. The format of the email was taken from 'Letters from Duo' by Mel and Christy, which can be found on their website .  
2. I decided not to use many Japanese phrases in this story. Oh, I could be like most fanfic writers and throw "ninmu ryokai" every which way when Heero is concerned or worse, for every character in Gundam Wing, but since this is a cross over between an anime and a book, it would be inappropriate to use Japanese phrases for more than emphasis.


	2. Intro to Magic

**

Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands

**

A/N: Yes! I'm writing…a crossover! O brave new world!…Spare me the slings and arrows, okay? I got this idea from a few successive dreams and decided to write it so that they'd get out of my damn head. BAH to those who do not see the perspective hottie-ness of the Gundam and Potter Boys in the same room. …Merph… Oh, and this is an attempt to write a non angst-driven story. It's suppose to be humorous...with a LITTLE angst thrown in. Hey, I wouldn't be TGP if I didn't write angst. There will also be some romance. Woo!  
Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1(2x5) > 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they? 

**

Chapter 2  
Intro to Magic

**

As soon as Heero entered Harry's house, he noted a very fat boy at the end of the hall. He looked more like a whale than a child, his beefy arms having little definition and looking like fins. The piggy little face was almost completely smashed in by the rolls of fat he possessed. Heero hadn't known it was possible to be that large and not die of a heart attack. 

He barely noted Harry behind him, but the other boy did right away. He grinned priggishly at the black haired boy before turning his attention on Heero. Apparently, he didn't find the ex-pilot very threatening. 

"So you're Harry's bodyguard?" the whale asked in a gruff voice, his pudgy face showing malicious mirth. "Awwww, is widdle Harrykins scared to go to the bathroom at night?" 

He gave off the air of one used to getting his way. Heero really didn't care for the idiot and didn't dignify him with a response. Instead, he opted for ignoring the whale and stepping past him. The pig of a boy didn't like that much. One pudgy hand grabbed Heero's shoulder and slammed him up against the wall before he realized what was suddenly pointed at his head. He stared down the gun barrel and gave a great whimper, but didn't move. 

"Let go," Heero snarled in a way that didn't seem emotional at all. At once, the whale threw himself against the other wall. 

"Don't shoot the muggles!" Harry said quickly from his place near the door. Heero blinked once but before he could return the firearm to it's holster, a horse and her behemoth of a husband rushed onto the scene. It gave Heero new targets and them something else to shout about. The horse fell to the whale's side and hugged him, blubbering over her poor 'Dudders.' The behemoth chose to yell at Harry for bringing in bad company and for 'you crazy bastard' to drop the weapon. Heero knew Maxwell would find the whole picture hilarious. 

Harry inched up towards Heero, not wanting to accidentally get shot by the strange boy. He carefully set a hand on his shoulder, making sure Heero saw the move as he did so. Cobalt eyes flickered between Harry and the behemoth. 

"Don't shoot the muggles," Harry repeated. Slowly, Heero lowered his weapon before stowing it. Now that it was gone, the huge, mustached man let loose a loud bellowing of which Heero paid very little attention to. He stared blankly at the man until he'd blown all he was going to and settled. 

"Finished?" Heero uttered finally. The behemoth looked like he was going to start again, but Heero put out his harshest glare and quickly silenced it. "I am Heero Yuy. I will be staying as bodyguard to Harry Potter." 

He felt a little like McGonagall right then, but ignored it in favor of maintaining his glare. It wasn't enough to keep the idiot man at bay. He started to shout again, so Heero whipped out the gun and pressed the barrel to the behemoth's forehead in a smooth, quick motion. The man was reduced to surprised stuttering in seconds. 

"Do not trouble me. Is that clear?" 

The man could barely articulate himself. Still glaring, Heero motioned for Harry to go up the stairs before following him. As soon as he was out of sight, he heard the three start at it, blubbering and such. It disgusted him. He followed the other teen up to another room, shutting the door behind. Harry was staring at him with wide green eyes. The boy didn't look scared; he was more awed. And then his face split into a wide grin as he laughed. 

"I can't believe you did that! I think Dudley pissed himself!" 

"Hn," muttered Heero as he glanced around the room, apparently Harry's. Noting a cot set up near the door, he nodded his acceptance of the position. It would make it easier to ward off attacks from the hall. Harry's bed was under the window, which he didn't much care for but wouldn't be stubborn about. Sitting down on the cot, Heero emptied his pockets of his purchases, picking up one shrunken book and wondering what he would do now. 

"That's a lot of books," murmured Harry as he came to check then out. "How come you got all of the Standard Book of Spells series?" 

The cobalt eyes flickered at Harry's close proximity, but he said nothing of it and went on to explain. 

"McGonagall wants me to learn magic," he muttered. Harry's big, innocent eyes widened in surprise. 

"You don't know any yet?" 

"No." 

He gave out a laugh and plopped down beside him. "Man! I can never understand Dumbledore…Sending me a bodyguard who can't do magic?" 

"That matters?" growled Heero. Harry smiled sheepishly. 

"Well, I just mean…Considering who's after me," he replied. Heero studied the youth before him. Harry was small and looked younger than he was. He didn't seem dangerous and Heero could think of no reason why a young boy like him would have to fear for his life. Still, Heero knew from experience that the unassuming was usually the most dangerous. 

"Why?" he wondered aloud. Harry blinked, surprise coloring him again. 

"You don't know?" At the other boy's glare, Harry blushed a little and looked away. "Well…" 

The rest of the day was spent on finding out about Harry's past, Voldemort, the scar, and everything else. By the time they were finished, it was time for dinner. Harry and Heero were almost reluctant to go down, but did anyway. They were hungry, after all. However, it was far from a smoothly run event. 

As soon as Heero appeared at the top of the stairs, Dudley let out a harsh cry and ran to hide behind his mother. By the time he and Harry had reached the bottom, Petunia was there with her big wooden spoon. 

"You!" she hissed. Heero merely raised a brow. "There will be no more threatening in this house!" 

The boy said nothing, as he had better things to worry about than that woman. Nodding to herself, as if she'd won, Petunia marched back into the kitchen. Harry smiled apologetically at the other teen before the two followed her. Beginning, the dinner was quiet. The Dursleys gave glances towards their new housemate as he efficiently ate his food, eyes never leaving his plate. Harry enjoyed how much his family squirmed but couldn't he help his own curious looks. 

Halfway through, Dudley decided to be brave and opened his big mouth. 

"So…Where are you from to have such a weird name?" 

Heero raised his cold gaze, blue eyes flickering between irritation and amusement as the whale of a child fidgeted in his seat. 

"Colony L1," he replied finally. 

"A colony reject, are you?" Vernon started, mouth twisting as if the very idea offended him. Harry only blinked a little as Heero's glare turned from Dudley to his uncle. The older man refused to bow. "Got sick of living so high and mighty, did you?" 

"My presence was requested," said Heero coldly. His eyes were narrowed. 

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, reject!" snarled Vernon. The blue eyed boy continued to glare. 

"You are not my guardian, nor did I ask for one," he replied. With that, he got up from the table and turned to Petunia. "Thank you for the meal." 

And then he was gone from the kitchen. Inside, Harry was laughing at the color purple his uncle's face had turned. He almost didn't mind when Dudley upturned a glass of milk and he was forced to clean it. After the rest of dinner was over, Harry cleared the table and did the dishes before returning to his bedroom. He nearly doubled over in laughter. 

On his cot by the door sat Heero. His still shrunken books sat in small piles next to him and one lay in his hands. It was open and he hunched over it with a microscope in his hand. Hand over his mouth, Harry took the book from his roommate's hand, earning him an icy glare. 

"You should unshrink them first," he said with a grin. Heero glared at him harder. 

"I don't know any magic," he replied. The green eyed boy blinked. 

"Oh, that's right…" 

So, Heero got his first lesson in magic. Since Harry couldn't do any magic of his own, being an underage wizard, it took a little while for them to get it but Heero prevailed. After unshrinking all his books and piling them neatly next to the cot, Heero began his study with A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. 

!-!-!-!-!

Harry awoke to an odd sound. He rolled over on his soft bed and looked curiously at what his roommate was doing. Heero was upside down, blue eyes trained on him. Waking up a little more, Harry realized with a sudden flush of color that the other teen was shirtless, and boy was he built… Harry sat up quickly, bashing himself mentally for trailing his eyes over the perfect chest and abs. Heero looked at him with a raised, or lowered in this instant, brow. 

"You've gone red," he noted blatantly. Harry only went redder. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Exercising." Harry looked up to see a metal bar hanging from thin air and Heero's boxer clad legs were holding him up by it. Getting back to his workout, Heero easily pulled his upper body upward and continued. Harry watched for a while, amazed by how strong his companion was, before he noted the time on the clock. It was already seven! Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and went off to the bathroom to shower. Heero glanced after him, curious about the hurry, but decided it wasn't his business. 

After his work out, Heero noted that the other teen didn't return to the bedroom. He banished the bar, pulled on some jeans, and looked into the hall. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there any more. From downstairs, Heero heard the voices of the Dursleys. He heard Vernon give a snide remark and then a quieter voice muttering something back. Harry's, he decided. Frowning, Heero slipped into the bathroom to clean off his sweat. Harry would be fine. 

Once he was finished, he got dressed, grabbed A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, and went downstairs. The Dursleys were already finished with breakfast and flitting around getting ready for the day. Petunia was gushing over her 'perfect little Duddy-kins' as she got him ready for summer school. Vernon was straightening his tie in the hallway mirror and yelled at Harry to not mess up the house. Harry was still in the kitchen. However, all activity stopped when Heero reached the end of the stair. The three pairs of Durlsey eyes locked on him. Moving in front of her son, Petunia gave him a nasty glare. 

"We'll all be out today, so don't mess up the house!" she ordered. Vernon sneered at Heero's reflection in the mirror. 

"Mrs. Figg is busy today, or you'd be with her," he grumbled. 

Heero merely stared back at them, his face blank and eyes cold. He watched as they finished themselves and all three piled into their car. Vernon was off to work, Dudley to school, and Petunia to a friend's for a day of shopping. When they were gone, Harry stepped out of the kitchen and grinned at him. 

"Breakfast's here if you want it." 

Thus began the odd friendship of Harry Potter and Heero Yuy. 

!-!-!-!-!

The first month of their stay at the Dursleys was mostly peaceful. Heero helped Harry with his chores and Harry helped Heero with his magic. Their days were sometimes paused when Heero's owl, which he called Owl to Harry's dismay, escaped her cage. The smart little thing had learned to undo the latch and loved to fly around the house, making the boys chase her. Everytime, Heero glared at Owl so hard that Harry just knew she would blow up, but she never did. 

Harry was amazed by the speed Heero learned. How the other boy could store such information was beyond him. On his side, Heero had been impressed by Harry's perseverance with his chores, no matter what the Dursleys did to make them worse. Still, they weren't any closer than they had been the first day. Heero didn't talk much and Harry didn't want to press him for information. So, they stayed on a strictly impersonal level. 

That is, until they had a visitor. 

Petunia was rarely home, as she preferred to spend time with her friends. That left Harry and Heero on their own most of the time. Heero was up in their room studying when Harry heard a knock at the door. He had been working on his summer homework. Leaving it on the living room table, he went to the door. There stood a teenager boy with angled black eyes and long black hair. His hair was pulled into a tight tail and his face had a distinctly Asian look to it, far more so than Heero's. The boy was dressed in full white that contrasted greatly with his tanned skin. 

"Hello," said the boy. His voice had little inflection, Asian, English, or otherwise. "I am here to see Heero Yuy." 

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously. The boy frowned a little. 

"I am Chang Wufei. Is Yuy here?" 

"Yes, come on in." 

Wufei followed him into the living room and waited there while Harry went to get Heero. The other boy met him at the door, his book laying open on the bed. 

"Who was it, Potter?" he asked gruffly. Harry wasn't put off by the tone; it was normal for him. 

"A boy named Chang Wufei," he replied. Something flickered in the other boy's eyes before Heero pushed past him and quickly went downstairs. Harry blinked after him. What was it that he had seen in the blue gaze? He went to the top of the stairs, staying back to keep from being seen as he peeked around the bend. Heero stood at the end of the stair, hand resting on the rail, as Wufei got up. 

"Yuy, it's nice to see you again," said the darker of the two. Heero barely inclined his head. 

"Why did come?" he asked. Wufei folded his arms over his chest. 

"You haven't given an update to us in a month. Winner got worried." 

At that, Heero shook his head a little and went to sit on the couch. Wufei followed suit, leaning to set his elbows on his knees. 

"Why are you here?" he asked the other boy. Heero frowned. 

"I was asked to guard the boy that met you at the door." 

"That scrawny thing? From what?" 

"You'd never believe me if I told you." 

"Now you have to." 

At that, Harry came down. Both sets of eyes settled on him. It was unnerving how alike the two were. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he turned to Heero. 

"You can't tell him," he said. One of Wufei's brows shot up. 

"And why not?" 

Heero scowled at Harry. "He won't reveal you, Potter." 

"He's a muggle!" 

And then it fell quiet. Wufei stared at the green eyed boy, Heero frowned, and Harry wondered why he was such an idiot. The ebony eyed boy suddenly turned on Heero with a glare. 

"You're wrapped up in the Magical World and didn't tell us?" 

Harry's eyes shot wide while Heero only frowned harder. 

"I've been busy learning how to cast spells." 

Wufei scowled. "I could have helped if I'd known, Yuy." 

"I didn't know myself," replied Heero. He gave Wufei a narrow look. "You're magical?" 

"It runs in the family," Wufei said offhandedly. "I had tutors and such before…Anyway, I suspect Barton as well, but I don't know about the other pilots." 

Harry blinked at them both. "Pilots?" 

The two sets of Asian eyes hit him again and Harry blanched. 

"Excitable, isn't he?" Wufei murmured. 

Heero gave an affirmative grunt. 

"Will you two stop that?!" Harry cried as he threw out his hands. Wufei smirked and got up, stepping close to look over the boy. 

"Well, he does look to need some protection, doesn't he?" Wufei said as he folded his arms once more. Harry glared at him, but the boy only smirked wider. "Don't take it personally …What is your name, anyway?" 

"Harry," he replied with a frown. "Harry Potter." 

Wufei blinked. "…The Harry Potter?" 

'Not again,' Harry thought miserably. "Yes…Boy-Who-Lived and all that." 

"Well," said Wufei with a more impressed voice. "I can certainly see why you'd need Yuy around." 

He turned to look at the other pilot. "How much magic do you know now, anyway?" 

"I've read through the Standard Book of Spells series and half of the other books McGonagall required me to get," Heero said with a frown, as if hating to admit he hadn't know anything before. Wufei frowned. 

"Those won't help much, I'm afraid," he murmured quietly. He as quiet a moment before nodding as if he had decided something. "I will teach you." 

Heero frowned. "I don't need your help." 

"Then I shall simply stay here and annoy you until you admit it," remarked the Chinese youth with a mocking smirk. Harry watched both closely, eyes switching from one to the other and back again. It seemed like eternity before Heero's scowl deepened. 

"Fine," muttered Heero finally. Wufei's smirk gained a smug tone. He then turned to Harry. 

"I will teach you as well," he said. Harry blinked. 

"Teach me what?" 

"Muggle defense." 

"How can that possibly help me?" 

Wufei gave him a weighing stare. Harry shivered. It felt as if the other boy could look right through him. Slowly, Wufei leaned forward until they were nearly nose to nose. Harry felt his cheeks flushing with the close quarters. 

"Never let anyone get this close, Potter," the Chinese boy murmured in a near purr that made shivers run down Harry's spine. A minute later, he found himself on the ground in intense pain. He gasped and tried to relieve the pressure of his arm, but found he was unable to move. He turned his head and tried to see Wufei, only to find the boy leaned over him. 

"There are times when you will find you cannot use your wand, whether it be because of muggles or because you are incapacitated," murmured Wufei in a serious tone. "You cannot be left unprotected in any situation." 

Harry bit his lip, using every trick he knew not to disgrace himself by whimpering at all. 

"I will teach you," Wufei said, finishing the argument as he let go. Harry got up and rubbed his arm, frowning. To their side, Heero was having difficulty restraining a laugh. 

Thus Wufei entered the happy friendship. 

!-!-!-!-!

Wufei was not quickly accepted by the Dursleys. Vernon fought him all the way, but in the end, the boy's patience was far stronger than his. Petunia was slightly easier. She liked his politeness and the way he spoke to her, though Harry and Heero knew far better his opinion of her. Dudley verbally attacked the Chinese teen whenever they were in the same room, but Wufei never rose to it. Petunia even commented that her perfect little boy could learn a little from their second visitor. That was always met with a temper tantrum. After a week, Vernon still grumbled about 'that damn squatter that sat down on my couch and never left.' Only the fact that Wufei paid, unasked, a rent fee soothed the man's anger. 

One morning, four days after his arrival and just before dawn, Wufei woke Harry up. Ignoring the English boy's protests, he dragged him out of bed, made him dress, then took him out to the back yard. Harry yawned and watched as Wufei turned to him and smirked. 

"Time to start training." 

"Training? At this hour?" asked Harry incredulously. "Are you mad?" 

"I find that it readies me for the day," Wufei replied. "Now, stretch with me or you'll be far too sore to move tomorrow morning." 

"We're going to do this every morning?!" 

"Of course." Wufei smirked. "How else am I to have time to train you?" 

Harry simply knew he would die. By the time they were finished, the day had come in fully and he felt ready to fall apart. Wufei said he had expected worse and looked rather optimistic, in that odd, I'm-better-than-you-but-won't-say-it sort of way. 

When they returned inside, the Dursleys were readying to leave for the day. Petunia handed Harry a long list of chores and off they went. With Wufei, Heero, and Harry working together, they finished with most of the day left over. Harry got out his school things (with a bit of help from Heero. Apparently, lock picking was in his repertoire of skills) and began on his summer homework. Heero sat studying in a chair across from him, going through his current book at a speed Harry decided was insane. Wufei left after they were done to fetch some things and wouldn't be back until late. When the silence that fell over them became too much, Harry decided to break it. 

"How long have you known Wufei?" 

Heero paused in the act of turning a page and glanced over at him. "Two years." 

"Only that long?" Harry was genuinely surprised. "You two seemed to understand each other so much, I figured you'd been friends since you were kids." 

"Iie," muttered Heero as he turned back to the book. "We were fifteen. The understanding was born from necessity." 

"What do you mean?" 

The Japanese boy didn't answer. Frowning, Harry tried again. 

"When he first got here," he ignored the indignant blue gaze, "he said that someone got worried. Who was that?" 

"Winner," replied the other boy. 

"Who's that?" 

Heero's eyes narrowed. "I ask nothing about your nightmares. Don't ask about mine." 

Harry shrank back a little. The look in Heero's gaze, though his face with expressionless, reminded him far too much of Professor Snape to be comfortable. He left it at that but wondered if Wufei would be as unresponsive. 

!-!-!-!-!

A/N: Yay for Wufei! Ah, smell the strawberries in the air... 

**Story Notes:**  
3. To the Dursleys dislike of Colony borns: In Gundam Wing, there is a clear distinction between the Colonies and the Earth Sphere, right? Why wouldn't the Dursleys want to keep this split with their discrimination, as they do with magic?  
4. Heero's owl Owl was not named that because I was lazy. I figured Heero to be the type to name things with purpose. So, she is called Owl, as she is, in fact, an owl. Isn't "Owl" much better than "messenger-servant with no will of her own"? 


	3. Bombs Away

**Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands**

A/N: Yes! I'm writing…a crossover! O brave new world!…Spare me the slings and arrows, okay? I got this idea from a few successive dreams and decided to write it so that they'd get out of my damn head. BAH to those who do not see the perspective hottie-ness of the Gundam and Potter Boys in the same room. …Merph… Oh, and this is an attempt to write a non angst-driven story. It's suppose to be humorous...with a LITTLE angst thrown in. Hey, I wouldn't be TGP if I didn't write angst. There will also be some romance. Woo!   
Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1+(2x5) 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they?

**Chapter 3  
Bombs Away**

For once in the last five years, Harry wondered if he would have an uninterrupted summer. With the exceptions of Heero and Wufei, nothing momentous had happened. His lessons with Wufei were growing less painful as the days passed. He found that the soreness of each day before was gone by the end of the work outs and he did, indeed, feel more refreshed and ready for the world. Heero was still as walled in as ever and Wufei refused to give much information about their lives before meeting Harry, but at least the Chinese teen gave some insight to Harry's odd bodyguard.

"Yuy is one who had too much put onto his shoulders too soon," Wufei said when Harry had asked about the third teen. "His entire life has been in preparation for a war that was won. Now, his purpose is gone. Protecting you became a new one. He will follow it as diligently as any mission he has ever had."

When Harry asked what that war had been about, Wufei only shook his head.

"You, yourself, will soon be plunged into a war you should never have become part of," he said, his eyes looking as old as Dumbledore's. "Our war has no relevance when you should be preparing for your own."

Harry hated to see the pained look on his new friend's face, so he didn't ask again.

Two weeks before September, Harry was shaken awake. His mouth was covered before he hand a chance to scream and hand grabbed when it raised with his wand. His green eyes stared wide eyed as he awoke completely. A familiar face was above him. Wufei's long hair was down and fell around his face as he leaned over Harry, his expression serious. When he knew Harry recognized him, he let go and motioned for him to be silent. It was then that he heard voices in the house.

Wufei went to the door and glanced through just barely. Strapped to his back was a white sheathed sword that was slightly longer than the boy's torso and in one hand was the dark shape of a gun, which made Harry's stomach flip with unease. Could Wufei actually use those? He knew that his house mates had been in a 'war' but he had thought it was more figurative…Now, he wasn't very sure at all.

The Chinese boy glanced out again before waving Harry to follow. He tried to be as silent as possible, ears catching each sound to make him jump. When Wufei stopped suddenly, Harry froze on the spot. The other body set his back against the wall, body tensed in readiness to attack. A shadow from moonlight made its way up the stairs, though there was no sound to accompany it. Then, a head of messy hair just as Wufei swung his arm around. The other boy did the same and the two found themselves staring down the barrels of each other's guns. Heero's eyes glinted unnaturally in the darkness. He glanced past Harry, then to Wufei. The Chinese teen shook his head and instead dug into his pocket and held out a small stone. Frown deepening as he stuffed the stone into his own pocket, Heero motioned something that Harry didn't understand before turning and going back down. Wufei turned and started for Dudley's bedroom. Harry followed, confused but unable to make himself question. It might draw attention upstairs.

Wufei crept across the room and woke Dudley much as he had Harry. He barely managed to smother the sound as the enormous boy woke. Dudley was harder to subdue but when Wufei grabbed his wand from his pants, the boy went deadly still.

"Stay quiet," Wufei hissed to him, voice barely uttering any sound at all. He let Dudley go and got up, moving to the door. After a look out, he motioned for them to be still as he went through. Harry and Dudley glanced at one another but said nothing. Dudley jumped as he too heard voices down below. His eyes went wide with terror. Moments later, Vernon and Petunia came through, the latter rushing to her son's side. Wufei glanced around before he picked up a ball cap of Dudley's and placed a hushed spell on it. He then held it out to the rest of them.

"Grab on if you value your life," he muttered. Harry did so but the Dursleys didn't approach.

"Why should we trust you!" Vernon growled, though he was quiet about it. The three were terrified but even they understood that silence meant life. Wufei glared at them.

"Die if you want, but don't subject your family to the same," he spat out. Vernon was silent, face hardened as he thought. Finally, he pushed his wife and son towards the Chinese boy.

"Grab it," he said as he did so. They followed his lead. Wufei waved his wand over the cap and muttered. At once, they felt a jerk at their navels and the room was left empty.

!-!-!-!-!

Heero felt strange with bursts of adrenaline hit his system. For the first time in his life, he was facing someone he had no knowledge of the abilities of. It almost thrilled him. Sneaking slowly through the invaded house, he carefully followed each word of dialogue and noted positions. There were three from the sound. Two were in the kitchen and one making his way towards the stairwell. Heero half hid in the entryway closet, the door cracked only slightly.

The man near the stairs was clad in a long, black cloak with a hood over his head. He moved like a shadow, smoothly though with caution. Heero let the door open just a bit more, aiming as precisely as any sharpshooter. A moment later, there was a loud bang before the man toppled, red splattering on the stairs and wallpaper. Heero didn't lower his weapon, but instead waited as the other two rushed out to their fallen comrade.

"What the devil!" muttered on as he turned the unmoving man over. "He's dead!"

"I didn't feel any magic!" frowned the other. They looked about but found nothing. Both took out their wands. Heero carefully took aim again. The shot went off and another of the robed men fell to the ground. The last jumped back, moving from his line of sight.

"Potter!" the man cried. "Whatever trickery this is, I'll have you soon enough!"

Heero knew Harry would be gone by now, with his family, as he trusted Wufei to get his part of the job done. Slowly moving from the closet, he made his way to the living room, eyes roving over the dark room. He heard a faint footstep and whipped around, firing as three pops in succession caught his attention.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The gun fell from his grasp as Heero's body snapped straight and he fell onto his back. He could move nothing, not even his eyes, so he was forced to stare upwards as an unfamiliar old man loomed over him, the other two shouting with the black clad one before that one fell silent. One of the three came back to join the one with Heero.

"Two dead and Tonks took the third for questioning," he said in a rush, his face pale.

"Check upstairs for Potter," muttered the other. His inky eyes glanced over Heero, narrow and suspicious. The other man went off as he knelt beside Heero and raised his wand. A mutter later and ropes burst out to secure him before the petrifying spell was taken off.

"Who are you?"

Heero simply glared at him. The man glared back with equal gusto, his one glass eye roaming over him as if it could see through him. This was how the other man found them.

"Harry's not here!" the man said with worry. Heero glanced over him. The man was obviously not that old, mid thirties probably, but his light brown hair was streaked with gray and his face lined.

"Where is Potter?" the glass eyed one growled at Heero. Heero didn't say a word. "I don't care how young you are, I'll hex you into next week!"

"Alastor, he's a muggle! And a child!" the other man tried, though his own wand was at the ready.

"I see the magic, Remus. The boy is no muggle and he's already killed two," 'Alastor' said grouchily.

"At least wait for Albus!"

"If we wait, the Ministry will be all over this place," countered Alastor. Remus frowned and glanced over Heero.

"We'll take him to Headquarters and wait there."

Heero said nothing, but he was already trying to figure out how he could escape.

!-!-!-!-!

Where they arrived, Harry and the Dursleys tumbled at the landing. Wufei managed to stay standing, glancing down at the rest with an oddly superior air. Harry got up and looked around. They were at the outskirts of a town, the streets emptied at the late hour.

"Hogsmeade!" he cried in realization. Wufei folded his arms over his chest.

"Where else would I take you?" he asked haughtily. Reaching down to help Petunia up as her son and husband got to their feet, he added, "We'll be heading to Hogwarts now, as I'm sure you'll want to be safe…"

Harry grabbed his wand at the reminder that they were not out of danger yet. Wufei nodded at the action and the strange group of five made their way through Hogsmeade to the trail to Hogwarts. It seemed rather longer that night than the trips during school. Harry and Wufei were constantly on the look out and the Dursleys jumped and shrieked at every sound. As a whole, the managed to scare away every prey animal for miles.

The outer gates of the school were a welcomed sight. They were all miserable and testy, patience worn thin from the journey. Wufei made them wait as he went to the gate and tried to pass, only to find a barrier holding him back. He nodded and glanced at the others.

"Potter, try walking through."

Harry did with no problem. He looked back through with puzzlement. "Why does it work for me?"

"I believe it is because you are a student registered here. The wards recognize you. Someone will have to let us in," Wufei responded with a frown.

"Blasted wizards and their damn magic," muttered Vernon indignantly, but neither boy paid him heed.

"A teacher might have stayed back," Harry said, thinking aloud. "I'll fetch them."

At the Chinese boy's nod, Harry sped off. He ran as quickly as he could, passing over the grounds in a near whirl. His endurance surprised him and he knew Wufei's training was to blame there. His body had never felt so strong before, though it would lack Wufei's natural grace for years, if not his whole life.

The front doors of Hogwarts had never seemed so beautiful. Harry ripped one open, surprised when it was not barred. Thinking on this for only a few moments, he ran through shouting.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone around? Come on, someone has to have stayed!"

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry skid to a stop and whipped around. In tartan nightgown and robe with her black hair down around her face and glasses slightly askew was Professor McGonagall. She barely looked like herself without the notoriously tight bun and it took Harry a moment to realize who she was.

"Professor, the house-"

"Thank Merlin you're all right," she said with obvious relief, stepping to him. "Are you injured?"

"No, ma'am, but the others can't get inside and they're in danger."

"Others? You brought your family?"

"And Wufei. He's not registered here so he can't get in."

McGonagall frowned and drew her wand. Muttering a spell, her hair leapt up into it's customary bun, a holder materializing around it, thought it wasn't quite as neat as usual.

"Come, Mr. Potter," she said sternly as she started out the doors. Harry kept to her side, worried over her expression. It was the one she had when she took points from their house, either disappointment or suspicious anger, but he could never figure which. When they came back to the front gate, Wufei and the Dursleys were waiting.

"It is an honor," Wufei murmured as he bowed to McGonagall in greeting.

"Chang Wufei of the Chang family of L5," responded the transfiguration teacher, surprising all five. "I had been wondering if I would meet you."

"Myself as well," said the slant eyed boy. McGonagall waved her wand over the visitors, murmuring under her breath, before doing the same to the gates.

"Inside," she said sternly. Vernon Dursley stood squarely where he was.

"I demand you return me to my home!" he growled. "My family has suffered enough because of you magic freaks!"

"With the wards down," said McGonagall coldly, "returning would be suicide. I will take you back personally once they are returned. Is that clear, Mr. Dursley?"

He almost retorted, but something in McGonagall's gaze stopped him. Harry shivered in remembrance. McGonagall might not have the same vindictiveness of Snape, but she was just as dangerous if not more so. With Vernon firmly beneath her heel, the group of six made their way back to the castle.

!-!-!-!-!

"How did you get through the wards of Potter's house?"

Nothing. Not even an eyelash flutter. The boy might as well have been a stone.

"Where are the muggles that live there?"

It was the same. After an hour of grilling the boy, Alastor Moody had come up with exactly what they started with: nothing. They had chosen not to take him to headquarters, as Moody insisted the boy was a risk to security. Instead, they were in a holding house that the Order sometimes used for various things. They sent a message to the others but hadn't been bothered. The boy sat in the center of the largest room of the house, bound to a rickety wooden chair that could break at any moment.

He didn't look at all perturbed. That was what scared Remus the most. The boy was almost artificial, and just as cold as any muggle machine. His dark blue eyes were deep but completely blank. It was as if the boy wasn't there at all.

"Answer me, damn it!"

SLAP! Remus stared in horror. The brunette boy, the one who was just as young as Harry, glared through his hair as he slowly moved his head back to the front. Moody's slap had nearly toppled the chair, but no change occurred in the tanned face.

"ALASTOR!" Remus roared, grabbing the other man and ripping him away from the boy. One arm jerked up to pin the older man under the chin. "I don't care who this boy may be, I will not allow you to hit a child in my presence!"

"What do you propose!" Moody growled back. "What genius plan have you devised to get Potter's location! We don't even know if he's still alive or if this bloody bastard's killed him for the damned Dark Lord!"

Remus snarled and let go, positioning himself purposely between his companion and the boy.

"Leave us," he said coldly. Moody moved to object, but Remus quickly drew his wand. "Don't make me stupefy you, Alastor. You aren't equipped to deal with children. Leave."

His upper lip curling, Moody stormed through the door, slamming it shut behind him. The sound reverberated through the room. Remus sighed softly and put his wand away as he plopped down into the chair Alastor had vacated. The boy watched him almost curiously. Remus felt tired. He had been running on adrenaline for too long and was far too worried about Harry to calm himself. If they didn't find something soon, he would run until he fainted from exhaustion.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and glanced over to the boy. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he replied. Remus blinked in surprise. It was the first word they'd gotten from him. It was then that he noticed a certain life now in those blue eyes. The boy was there. Something had reached him.

"What would you like to eat?" Remus prodded. If he could somehow gain the boy's trust…

"No preference," he said. His voice was dark and deep, sounding far too old to be from a boy this young. There was a certain roughness that was unnatural, too solemn for a child. It was an adult's purr, the kind of sound one got after years and years of hardened service to the people, the kind of sound one got when they were reaching the end of that service. Yet, under it all…Under it all, Remus heard the small part that was exactly the same age as the boy himself.

"Will you tell me your name?" The light threatened to go away as the boy grew suspicious. Remus quickly added, "You don't have to. I'll still feed you regardless."

The boy said nothing, but he didn't retreat. Remus got up and left the room, returning quickly with a plate of sandwiches. He glanced at the boy, chewing a lip as he debated whether or not to untie him.

"If I set you free to eat, will you run?"

Those eyes were far too intelligent for a teenage boy. They scared Remus badly, despite himself. He could almost see the boy weighing his odds, running through every option before even thinking of deciding. Too cold, like a muggle calculator. The shiver made a return down Remus's spine.

"No," said the boy finally. 'The other will kill me' was left unsaid, but Remus still heard it. Nodding, he banished the ropes and sat down. The blue eyed teen rubbed his pinked wrists in a mechanical fashion, as if they didn't hurt so much as were uncomfortable. Remus knew from experience that Moody cast ropes to be extremely tight so it was probably true that the boy's wrists were, indeed, rather pained at that time. Still, nothing registered on the boy's face. He reached over for a sandwich.

Remus watched him eat in silence. The mechanical movements, measured bites made in some inner cadence. This boy had not been born, Remus knew that much. Boys were not born to act like machines. He had been molded, trained to be as he was. Created, but who would be so cold? He was startled from his thoughts when the boy spoke again.

"Yuy," he said quietly, setting his hands on his knees. Remus blinked, not understanding. The boy's eyes narrowed but it wasn't in anger. "My name is Heero Yuy."

"It's nice to meet you," Remus said as he recovered. "I'm Remus Lupin."

The boy nodded. "Potter is safe."

"Where is he?" Remus wasn't such a soft heart to let this opportunity go. The boy was feeling forthcoming now and it might not last. There was a pause before Heero answered, the look of calculation becoming familiar.

"Safe," he finally decided. Remus sat back, disappointed but still glad for the assurance. The boy's scent had proven the statement. Harry was indeed safe from harm. Heero watched him closely. "You're close to him."

"Yes," replied Remus quietly. "He was my best friend's son. And now my godson…in spirit at least. The Ministry doesn't see it fit to allow it."

"Why?" It was a rather innocent sound. Through layers of hardened soldier, a little boy peeked out. Remus could no sooner deny him than he could Harry. He frowned, thinking through how to word it.

"I have an illness," he said finally. "It makes me seen as…unfit to most wizards."

"Your magical and physical attributes don't seem impaired," the boy murmured, confused. His brows knit.

"It's not that kind of illness," replied Remus. His voice had gone very quiet. Heero's eyes searched him before nodding with implied understanding. In reality, the boy had no way of knowing what kind of 'illness' he had. Silence fell over them again. It ate at him. He'd never liked silence.

"You have an accent," he observed, mainly to fill the gaping void but also to give his curiosity a bone. "Where are you from?"

"L1," replied the boy without hesitation.

"Long way," said Remus with a slight whistle. "Why'd you come here?"

"Mission."

"About Harry?"

"..Yes."

Remus chewed his tongue. Would the boy continue to be so open? They seemed to have formed a trust of some kind. Remus didn't want to break it, but…

"Why were you asked to come?"

Heero went silent. Remus almost thought he'd clamed up for sure when, "Bodyguard."

"You were asked to be his bodyguard?" The incredulous tone wouldn't be squelched.

"Yes." No pause. No hint of a smirk. The boy was completely truthful.

"Who would ask a teenager to guard the most important wizard alive?"

"Phoenix." His lip set a particular way, making him almost look annoyed. Indeed, his scent shifted subtly to testify that, if Remus had thought to check. He didn't. In fact, he was staring at the boy with wide eyes. Heero watched him curiously.

"Dumbledore." The recognition that swept through those cold blue eyes was enough to settle it. "Dumbledore hired you to watch over Harry… and we've been harassing you for the last hour."

A glint of near amusement lit in Heero's gaze, though his voice was as blank as ever. "You believed me to be a risk. I understand the precautions."

Remus groaned and ran a hand through his wavy hair. It was in need of a cut, he noted absently. Not that that would matter because Dumbledore was going to take his head for this…

The handle for the door jiggled. Both males jerked their gazes to it. The door suddenly slammed open and a boy stood in the threshold, breathing hard and shoving messy black locks from his panicked face.

"Remus, Heero's not bad!"

"Breath, Potter," muttered Heero. Remus got up and embraced the boy, crushing him to his chest.

"Merlin, Harry, when we got to the house…." He held Harry tighter, relieved when the boy hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're alright…"

"Wufei brought us to Hogwarts," Harry said when they finally parted. "When Professor McGonagall heard Heero was left behind, she figured this had happened. It took a while to get in here….Sorry about that, Heero."

The blue eyed boy gave a vague dismissive wave of his hand.

"Wufei?" wondered Remus with a blink.

"He's Heero's friend. They've been staying over the summer and got me and the Dursleys out before the Death Eaters got us," said Harry. "Wufei's back at Headquarters, wearing a hole in the ground."

The boy laughed at Heero's raised brow and grinned at him. "I think he's worried about you."

"Doubtful," replied Heero in his normal, rough tone, but Harry saw something that the boy thought he was hiding. He still wasn't sure what that 'something' was, but knew it wasn't bad. Looking back up at Remus, Harry went on.

"McGonagall said to return to Headquarters with Heero. Moody's already left."

"How did you get here?" Remus asked with a tilt of his head.

"Tonks," Harry replied. He noted Remus's wince with amusement. "She's waiting to take us back."

"Save me," Remus muttered. Tonks had made a real pain of herself, trying to 'make it all better.' She was worse than Mrs. Weasley when it came down to it. Less matronly, more clingy. With a skyward look, Remus led the two boys into the other room, where he was instantly pounced on by Tonks. She didn't have a romantic interest in him, but her sympathy was even worse. The woman had no idea of what "personal space" meant. With Tonks clinging to his arm, the four ported back to Headquarters. Remus was very relieved when the first person they saw was Snape. Tonks let go immediately and changed to glaring at the Potion's Master. Remus hadn't quit figured out why, but the two absolutely hated each other now, starting only a few weeks ago. He could smell their enmity, that spicy scent tickling his nose in the worst way.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Remus said, trying to cut the tension. "It's good to see you well."

Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to the other man, breaking his glaring contest with Tonks.

"Your gladness is anything but reciprocated," muttered the dark man. With that, he turned on his heel and stalked to another part of the house. Tonks snarled after him.

"No good, horrible, nasty, son of a-"

"Tonks!"

Harry snickered behind a hand. Remus looked heavenward but no salvation seems close.

!-!-!-!-!

A/N: Ooo, there was action in this chapter! ...well, that's it for action for a while.

**Story Notes:**  
None.


	4. Tension? What’s That?

**

Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands

**

A/N: Yes! I'm writing…a crossover! O brave new world!…Spare me the slings and arrows, okay? I got this idea from a few successive dreams and decided to write it so that they'd get out of my damn head. BAH to those who do not see the perspective hottie-ness of the Gundam and Potter Boys in the same room. …Merph… Oh, and this is an attempt to write a non angst-driven story. It's suppose to be humorous...with a LITTLE angst thrown in. Hey, I wouldn't be TGP if I didn't write angst. There will also be some romance. Woo!  
Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1(2x5) > 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they? 

**

Chapter 4  
Tension? What's That?

**

Harry and Heero were quickly reunited with Wufei. It seemed strange to Harry that the other two boys had such a…professional relationship. Half the time, they were so cautious of each other that it was nearly ridiculous. The other half was spent subtly competing. The only greetings they gave each other were nods before Wufei gave Heero the run down of what had happened. It was very precise with no unnecessary details and included his thoughts on the Order members he'd met so far. Wufei sounded like he did that sort of thing often. And the look on Heero's face… Frankly, it scared Harry now that he actually believed these two guys, barely older than him, were really soldiers. 

Still, there was something between them. An underlying current he recognized. It was the same sort of thing he sensed around Hermione and Ron. Harry watched the two through narrow eyes. Could they…? But they called each other by their surnames. Their body language spoke of nothing but military strictness. Their voices didn't waver and they didn't hesitate in meeting one another's eyes. They acted nothing like his two friends. So why was it that Harry felt that same feeling from the two…? 'I'm seeing things,' he thought with a sigh. 'Just seeing things.' 

"Potter!" 

Harry looked up in surprise to find both boys staring at him. He flushed with embarrassment. 

"Sorry, I was thinking," he muttered. Heero frowned. 

"Don't let your guard down, Potter," he said almost sternly. Harry flushed darker. 

"I have someone I must speak to," said Wufei quietly. "I'll join you both later." 

Heero nodded. Harry gave him a little smile. 

"We'll be good," he joked. Wufei's lips quirked before he went off, leaving the two alone. Harry folded his arms and frowned. "Wonder who he's gonna talk to and why…" 

"He has his reasons," replied Heero tonelessly, but Harry'd been too close to him for too long. He recognized curiosity, though he knew Heero would never admit it. 

"HARRY!" 

The black haired boy whipped around, but all he saw was a flash of green and black as Harry moved in front of him, weaponless but still as lethal as ever. Blinking in surprise, he stood up on his toes to look over the slightly taller boy's shoulder. He spotted a familiar head of bushy brown with another of red, both holding out their wands. 

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry said happily, shoving Heero out of the way to run to them. The blue eyed boy grunted his objection as Harry threw his arms around his two stunned friends. 

"Harry, thank goodness you're okay!" Hermione said at last, hugging him so tightly he thought he might burst. Ron gave distrusting glances towards the boy he didn't know. 

"We worried," he said absently. Harry followed his line of sight and sighed. 

"Guys, meet Heero Yuy…my bodyguard." 

Ron's eyes lit up. "Blimey…A bodyguard? For real? But he's as young as us! He must be something, huh?" 

Hermione hadn't moved. So caught up in answering Ron's barrage of questions, Harry didn't notice the pale that came to her face. Heero did and he met her stare, unwavering. She didn't move a muscle at all, as if the merest shiver would make him attack. Her breath was shallow but nearly silent. She didn't dare make a sound. Harry grinned at Ron and turned to say something to Hermione when he noticed her state. 

"'Mione?" he called quietly, frowning. Her eyes didn't even flicker towards him. Worried, he touched her arm and called for her again. That seemed to break the spell. With a yell, Hermione jerked back and jerked out her wand, eyes still wide and terrified as she aimed at Heero. The boy watched as impassively as ever. 

"Harry, don't you go near him!" Hermione hissed. "He's a murderer!" 

"What?!" Ron cried, throwing a glance towards the cold boy, then to Harry. "What the bloody hell is she talking about?!" 

"Draw your wands now!" the girl yelled. Both boys jumped at the volume, staring at her as if she'd grown another head. She was nearing hysterics… 

"Scan me," Heero said suddenly. None of them moved. Gaze shifting to a glare, he barked out, "Scan me! I know you can!" 

Her voice fumbled, but the spell shot from her wand and hit him in the chest. The white light fanned out, going over every part of his body, before disappearing. 

"Unarmed," she whispered shakily. The boy said nothing. 

"Hermione, what the hell was this about?!" Ron exclaimed finally, breaking the fragile silence. Her wand hand dropped to her side as she sagged up against the wall, adrenalin leaving her feeling extremely tired. Ron knelt in front of her and touched her shoulder. 

"He was a pilot," Hermione said softly. "In the Eve Wars." 

The blue eyes flickered, but he still didn't speak. Harry frowned and glanced over. 

"Is that true?" Heero nodded and Harry looked back at Hermione. "What's that mean?" 

Hermione looked up at him as she hugged herself. "He piloted a mobile suit called a Gundam and fought last year in space and before that on Earth. He was part of a rogue faction and he k….he killed hundreds…thousands…" 

Both boys stared at her slack jawed before turning to gape at Heero. His cold eyes didn't change. Hermione slowly slid to the floor, knees to her chest. 

"He's… He's the deadliest muggle of modern times…" 

The four fell into silence, none of them moving. Harry tried to equate the murderer Hermione described with the boy he'd spent the summer with and found he couldn't. Heero was cold sometimes, yes…but not unfeeling. He pulled his own weight and showed his care in his own way. Harry couldn't see the boy being able to take a life at all. Still, he remembered just hours before, how he and Wufei had worked perfectly to get them out and take down the Death Eaters… 

"Why do I feel as if I've walked into one of Maxwell's horror movies?" 

Three gasps and then four sets of eyes leveled on the newcomer. Wufei looked at them all with puzzlement. At the sight of him, Hermione gave a little sob and grabbed Ron, hiding her face. One of Wufei's brows jutted upward. 

"She knows our identities," explained Heero quietly. Wufei frowned but nodded with understanding. 

"We can only hope few others will, Yuy," he said quietly. "Else we will have to use glamoure to hide ourselves." 

A bitter laugh sounded from Ron's shirt. Hermione glared up at the both of them. 

"I'll warn them all," she hissed. Wufei's face went blank before his fell to one knee and stared her in the eye. He was a little impressed when she stared right back. 

"I doubt Dumbledore would appreciate having Potter's bodyguard mobbed," he murmured softly, deceivingly gentle. She knew a threat when she heard it, but said nothing. The boy's dark eyes flickered over her face before he sighed softly. "Look. We've done horrible things. We've killed people. We've destroyed, no, decimated entire settlements…but only military. We tried our hardest to keep civilian casualties to a minimum. Believe what you will. We do not validate ourselves on the opinions of little girls." 

He got up, aware that all eyes stayed on him, and turned to Heero. "Come. We have to talk." 

Heero cast a glance at Harry. 

"…You'll be safe with these two," he said, more to himself than to the other boy. Harry nodded stiffly. He still wasn't sure what to think. Frowning, Heero followed Wufei into a closed room. As soon as the door was shut, Wufei whipped around and threw his arms around the other boy. Heero allowed it. He almost enjoyed the feeling of Wufei's hands in his hair and against his back. The Chinese boy held him tight to him and Heero was surprised when his own hands wound around to grip his tunic. His head was laying in the crook of the other's neck. 

"Let it go," Wufei whispered softly. It was then that Heero realized his body was shaking. His knees collapsed and they hit the floor. Wufei didn't release him and Heero only held on tighter. His chest hurt, like all his ribs were broken and he'd been bound too tightly. He felt shaky, like he'd been forced on mission after mission with no rest. His eyes burned, like airborne debris irritated them. 

"Stupid woman," murmured Wufei's quiet voice. Heero let the soft sound wave over him, soothing his shakiness and hurt. "No child like her would ever understand us…She doesn't have the right to judge those who fought in a war she had nothing to do with…" 

Heero said nothing, for there was nothing more to be said. They didn't know how long they clung to each other, nor did they care. When you are trained to understand human physical and mental traits, you come to understand the need for touch. Touch can be the best conduit for feelings or comforts, or simply to show one that they are still alive. The five pilots understood this, so moments like these were not rare. Usually, Duo or Quatre perpetrated the random hugs, but the other three were not immune to the need. It was simply rarer for them. 

Heero loosened his grip and Wufei responded in kind. 

"Want to go scare the poor girl senseless?" Wufei asked jokingly, a little smirk playing on his lips. Heero's own quirked just a little as he followed the other pilot out. When they came back around the corner, they were surprised to see Harry shouting. The green eyed boy was red faced and looked near tears and his two friends stared at him as if he were another person. Hearing the others, Harry whipped around, breathing hard from his yelling match. 

"Heero, Wufei, I'm sorry!" he cried immediately. The blue eyed boy blinked. "Hermione had no right to talk about you or reveal anything about you without your consent and I'm sorry!" 

Heero shook his head. "It's fine, Potter." 

"We are accustomed to this," continued Wufei with a sad smile. "Do not worry yourself." 

His dark eyes cast a glance over the red haired boy, who still held the girl in his arms. She glared at him. Sighing softly, Wufei shook his head. 

"Yuy has a job to do and you will not keep him from it," he told her. "I, myself, must get back to the others." 

"What?! You're leaving?!" Harry exclaimed, eyes going wide. 

"I have duties that will wait no longer, but I will return, Potter. You needn't be sad." Holding out his hand, Wufei smiled at him. Harry took it, brows drawing. In the weeks the Chinese boy had been around, he'd gotten attached to him. He liked Wufei's sense of humor and even the early morning training wasn't enough to want to let him leave. Wufei let go and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black pants. They were a particular design, baggy but never getting in the way. Harry had seen enough bad karate movies to recognize the style, though he hadn't ever seen a real person wear it. Harry liked them. Actually, he just liked Wufei and the odd, brotherly sort of way the older boy treated him. 

"You promise you'll be back?" Harry asked quietly, eyes lowered to the ground. Wufei was quiet a moment. 

"I won't abandon you, Potter. I give you my word that I'll return." Harry changed a glance up at the other boy's face. Wufei was serious, but his dark eyes held kindness. Harry gave him a weak smile. 

"I'll see you then," he said. Nodding, Wufei turned and walked away, leaving Heero alone before the trio. They lapsed back into silence. Harry looked between the older boy and his best friends, torn in his loyalties. Hating to put him in that position, Ron eased Hermione out of his arms and stood up. 

"It's okay," he said. The other three looked at him in surprise. Ron smiled weakly. "You trust him so…he can't be all bad… I don't think 'Mione and I will warm up to him fast though." 

Harry grinned and Ron knew he had done the right thing. "Thanks, Ron." 

"Don't mention it." Summoning his courage, the redhead stepped forward and held out his hand. "Ron Weasley." 

Heero took it and shook once before releasing. He glanced at Hermione, but expected nothing more than the cautious look she shot him. Sighing, he glanced at Harry. 

"I'm going to retrieve my wand," he said simply before going off to do that. Harry watched him off with regret for putting him in that sort of position. Walking past him, Ron helped Hermione up. 

"Cheer up, 'Mione!" he said with a silly grin. "You know more curses that Moody himself!" 

Her grim expression didn't lessen. Harry frowned, but he didn't start up again. 

!-!-!-!-!

Heero managed, in some strange way, to both look after Harry and keep out of sight. Every so often, Harry felt eyes upon him throughout the day but when he looked, there was no one but his friends. Hermione seemed to have made it her duty to protect him so she was at his side all the time. Ron came and went, sometimes disappearing for hours and returning later with no explanation. Harry found himself missing the close quarters with Heero that he'd grown so accustomed to. Without the other boy's constant presence, he felt vulnerable to attack. 

One day, a week after arriving, Harry managed to give Hermione the slip. He skirted the others of Grimmauld Place carefully, searching out the one person he'd seen nothing of in seven days. It was surprisingly easy to find him. Harry spotted a green tank top and prepared to shout out a greeting when he stopped dead. Heero's shoulders and arms were tight, muscles not bulging but definitely tense. Harry drew his wand and slowly approached, making as little sound as possible as he moved to see what was in front of the other boy. 

Saliva tripped from sharp fangs. Fully black eyes glistened as much as the grayish, scaled skin. Sparse hair trailed down its snake like body, thicker along a thin, fin-like membrane along its back. The muscles of its two legs quivered as its jaw clinched before opening again in a feral sort of grin. Small, triangular ears flattened against it's almost catlike head, black nose flaring. Its eyes flickered and a hiss sprang from its throat when it saw Harry there. 

"Back away, Potter," Heero said very quietly. His hands were clutched to his chest, fingers bloodied. 

"What is…" 

"Tatzelwurm," responded the Japanese boy. "Poisonous. Back away." 

Harry didn't move. The creature hissed again and moved one step backward, the long 'tail' of its body, which stretched twice as long as the rest, slithering rearward as well. An idea sprang to his mind as he realized the hiss was not a hiss at all, but a warning. Slowly, eyes never leaving that of the Tatzelwurm, Harry lowered himself to the ground. Its shoulders rippled as muscle shifted in ready for a pounce. 

_'Hello,'_ he whispered, hearing the word while feeling that it sounded far different. The Tatzelwurm jerked with surprise, its eyelids disappearing to reveal the fullness of it's round, beetle like eyes. 

_'The tongue!'_ it hissed. _'Snake Child!'_

Harry almost smiled, if not a little bitterly. _'Why are you attacking my friend?'_

_'Trespasser,'_ snarled the Tatzelwurm. _'Near the nest!'_

_'Why is the nest here?'_ Harry asked, raising a brow. 

_'Enemies don't see this place.'_ It seemed rather proud of itself. _'Sheilded by Wizards. Very useful.'_

_'Well, you can't go attack us if you stay,'_ said Harry with a little smile. _'As long as you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Kay?'_

_'Stay away from the nest?'_ the Tatzelwurm said with a suspicious tone. Harry nodded. 

_'We'll keep clear. It's near that big tree, right?'_ It paused but then nodded back to him. _'Okay. I'll tell everyone to stay away.'_

It gave him a wicked looking grin before slithering away. Harry got up…and immediately went cold as he saw Heero's expression. It was stunned in that strange, barely-there-yet-over-the-top sort of way that only showed up in his blue eyes with a dash of something like fear. This all faded rather quickly. 

"It tried to eat Owl," said the boy matter-of-factly as he opened his hands slightly. Owl's little head lay limp against his palm, but her chest still rose with breath under the blood spattered feathers. Harry's eyes went wide. 

"I'm sorry!" 

Heero gave a little grunt that meant 'don't worry about it' in Heero-ese, which Harry was slowly learning. Glancing at the ground, the green eyed boy wondered how he'd missed the spattering of gray feathers on the ground. He hoped the little owl would be all right. Now worried again, Harry hurried after Heero. 

The door opened before the two got there. Hermione's suspicious gaze flit over Heero to his hands. 

"Owl got attacked by something in the garden," Harry said quickly, eyes flickering to his bodyguard's face. The blue eyes were completely closed off, a very bad sign. "We need to get her help." 

The brown haired girl frowned but stepped aside. Even her distrust of Heero would not make her let Owl go without treatment. As soon as Heero was past her, a wide redheaded woman barreled into his way. 

"Hand the poor dear here," Mrs. Weasley said as she took the unconscious owl from him. Heero followed her into the kitchen and Hermione almost thought him akin to a kicked puppy. 

"Stop analyzing him," Harry growled. Hermione turned to him, surprised by his sudden tone. He glared at her furiously. "Just stop it! Owl could die and all you do is stare at him and wonder what the probability is that he'll flip out and kill Mrs. Weasley!" 

"Harry-" 

"No!" Harry pushed past her, intent on following the other boy. "Women are always going on about intuition and following your feelings, but yours has to be seriously flawed! Heero's done nothing but bend over backwards to please you, did you know that? Working his ass off to keep his promise to Dumbledore while staying out of your way! You know what it feels like to have people hate you for no reason. How dare you do that to someone else?!" 

The girl said nothing, her eyes wide with shock. Harry left her there and went on to the kitchen. He was still mad, fists tight, but he felt closer to tears than to breaking something. He'd never really yelled at Hermione before, never disagreed so much with her to warrant it. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. 

"Potter?" 

Harry looked up, meeting his bodyguard's blue eyes. The other boy looked vaguely concerned, in that way Heero rarely looked emotional at all. 

"It's nothing," Harry said quickly, looking away. 

"You're crying, Potter," retorted Heero. The wizard hero touched his face and found the tell tale wetness. Stubbornly, he scrubbed at his face as he turned his back to Heero. How could he do this in front of someone like _Heero_? He was acting like some little kid, a total brat. Harry jumped when he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm told that expressing yourself is not a flaw," said Heero with a strange softness. Harry nodded a little, though he didn't turn. A few moments later, when the hand was not moved, he felt the need to admit… 

"I yelled at Hermione." 

"Why?" 

"She's being cruel to you." Heero sighed very softly and then turned Harry would to face him. 

"Your friend has reason to be that way," he said, waiting for the younger boy to meet his eyes before continuing. "I have done a lot of things, Potter. There is so much blood on my hands that they will never be washed clean, no matter what I do. Though you look past this, it is her choice if she doesn't and you shouldn't hate her for that." 

Harry said nothing. Letting him go, Heero stepped back. 

"I'm going to help Mrs. Weasley with Owl." 

"Is she gonna be okay?" 

"She's stabilized and will mend quickly." 

He paused suddenly, tilting his head just a bit before looking a little angry. 

"Your friend is here," he said, and Harry realized that the anger was towards his own self. Harry glanced to where Heero indicated and saw a few brown curls from around the bend. Slowly, Hermione stepped out, tears rolling down her face. Harry wanted to comfort her but he couldn't move without showing bias towards her. Closing his eyes, Heero made the decision for him and heading back. 

"Stop!" 

The blue eyed boy did, right in his tracks, and moved his gaze to the girl. Her hand hung in the air from where she'd reached out to him, though she didn't dare move from her place. 

"Do you need something?" he asked her bluntly, his voice and expression completely closed off. 

"Why are you defending me?" She sounded lost and so very confused. Harry's words had awakened something in her that she'd been ignoring and was fighting even now. Heero understood this far more than he wanted to. 

"You are in the right," he said simply. "You understand what I am and try to protect one you love from me. He will not allow himself to see what I am and is therefore vulnerable." 

"What are you, Heero?" whispered Harry. The other boy's face went completely dead. 

"I am a murderer." 

!-!-!-!-!

A/N: Yay for touchy-feely pilots!!!! And Hermione will not stay mean like this long, I swear. 

**Story Notes:**  
5.Information about the Tatzelwurm can be found at . For the most part, I kept to that while giving mine a spin of my own.  
6. Yes, Heero talks too much in this chapter. SORRY!! 


	5. Time of Change

**

Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands

**

A/N: Yes! I'm writing…a crossover! O brave new world!…Spare me the slings and arrows, okay? I got this idea from a few successive dreams and decided to write it so that they'd get out of my damn head. BAH to those who do not see the perspective hottie-ness of the Gundam and Potter Boys in the same room. …Merph… Oh, and this is an attempt to write a non angst-driven story. It's suppose to be humorous...with a LITTLE angst thrown in. Hey, I wouldn't be TGP if I didn't write angst. There will also be some romance. Woo!  
Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1+(2x5) > 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they? 

**

Chapter 5  
Time Of Change

**

It was as if Heero just disappeared. They knew he was around for the Order members would mention him, but neither saw him at all. A tenseness dropped over Harry and Hermione, much worse than before. They were civil to each other, but anyone could see that this was just to keep from breaking the harmony of the house. Ron tried to get them to make up, but he didn't know why they were fighting in the first place and neither would mention it. He often lost his temper and stormed away from the two, who would just glare at each other after. 

The adults were in and out of the house all the time. Mrs. Weasley stayed around the most, making sure all of the teens ate regularly and such. It was she that Harry went to for news on his absent bodyguard. 

"I've tried to tell him," she said quietly, looking a little sad, "but he refuses to give Hermione anymore reason to be angry with you." 

"She'd be angry anyway!" Harry snapped as he dropped his head on his hands. "She's always got something-" 

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said warningly. He sighed a bit. 

"He's a good person," he murmured, averting his eyes. Mrs. Weasley patted his shoulder. "I don't see how she can't see that." 

"She's said the same thing," the older woman said quietly. She sat down beside him, shifting until she was comfortable. "She doesn't understand how you don't see what a potential danger Heero is." 

"Do you believe me?" 

She was quiet a moment. "I've spoken with him… Well, as much as the poor dear talks, that is. He seemed a nice boy, just a little introverted…" 

Harry grinned. "Then you DO believe me!" 

"Harry," she said with a little sigh. "It isn't that simple. I've been doing so research of my own and-" 

"Don't tell me you think he's dangerous!" 

"But he is, Harry," Molly said softly, taking his hand. "I don't know much about the last muggle wars, mostly because even the Ministry is sketchy on the details, but he was key to them. Hermione's told me about these 'Gundam Pilots' but I found little on who they were, only what they'd done. Yes, Harry. Heero Yuy is extremely dangerous, but it was in part his skill that ended the fighting in both wars." 

Harry was quiet, his eyes settling on their joined hands. Molly sighed softly and almost went on, but the boy finally looked at her and she grew silent. 

"He's a good person." 

"Yes." 

"He's dangerous." 

"Yes." 

"Do you trust him?" 

She fell silent. Harry frowned and looked back down. 

"The Ministry doesn't know who the five boys are," Molly began again, quietly. "Even muggle governments haven't identified all of them. Apparently, there's a muggle organization that employs them, but that's information I gained from Hermione. She only knows because her father has a friend who works there…" 

"They're called Preventers." 

Both Harry and Molly jumped as the dark voice entered in. Heero stood at the door way to the hall, his face neutral. Molly recovered first and smiled, waving him over. 

"Sit down, dear," she said. "I'll get us some tea and-" 

"I will," interrupted Heero. He went to the stove, where a pot of tea was waiting to be mixed, and set to doing so. He still did most things as a muggle, saving his magic for completely magical things that could be done no other way. 

"Where have you been!" Harry exploded suddenly. Heero paused and glanced back at him. 

"Here." 

"I haven't seen you in days!" 

Heero turned back to the tea and finished stirring. He took down glasses and brought them all to the table, pouring equal portions between them all. Molly took her cup and sipped quietly as she watched the two teens. 

"Your friend is upset by my-" 

"She's always mad at someone!" Harry cried, slapping his forehead. "I think it makes her happy!" 

Heero stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Calm yourself, Potter." 

"And you stop disappearing on me," Harry snapped back. "How does a bodyguard guard if he's not around?" 

"I've been around." Heero's voice held the slightest edge to it, easily unnoticed to one who didn't know him well. Molly reached over and touched his hand. 

"He isn't insinuating that you aren't doing your job, dear," she said gently. "Harry just likes to know where his friends are. He's very protective." 

Harry blushed a little as Heero glanced over him. 

"Am I your friend, Potter?" 

One of Harry's brows raised. "Isn't it obvious?" 

The Japanese boy was quiet as he mulled this over. Finally, he nodded and stood to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Heero paused. 

"Your friend is angry with me," he said simply, and then he was gone. Harry glanced at Molly, but her little smile gave him no answers. 

Heero did not disappear as he had before. He marched straight to the bedroom of Miss Hermione Granger and rapped upon the door. As soon as it opened, he was met with the girl's scowling face. Heero stood silently, waiting. 

"Well?" Hermione growled out. "What do you want?" 

"You are Potter's friend," Heero said calmly. "I am his bodyguard. To live peacefully, we must work though the tension between us." 

Hermione snorted. "I'm never going to agree with this." 

"Very well." Heero reached behind him, pulling out a small gun from the holster at the small of his back. He checked it over, making sure it was loaded, though he knew it to be. Hermione watched with wide eyes. 

"You're going to kill me," she whispered. Heero glanced at her. 

"No," he said. He took her hands and placed the gun into them, moving her fingers to grip it correctly before raising the barrel to his heart. "You are." 

"Are you mad!" Hermione cried, trying to move her hands, but his kept them there. 

"If you believe me to truly be a threat to Harry Potter," Heero said quietly, "You will remove him from harm by getting rid of me." 

Hermione stared at him, her wide brown eyes locked with fierce blue. She could feel her hands shaking within his. 

"Why are you doing this?" she said in a near whimper. 

"My specialties are unsuited for social interaction," he replied. "Potter needs you." 

"Even after all the things I said to you? The way I treated you?" 

"Grudges are meaningless." He let go of her hands. "Am I a danger to Potter or not?" 

Her hands were still shaking, but they lowered, gun in tow. Silently, Heero removed it and placed it back in the holster. He looked at her face, looking over her for something, before nodding. He then turned and began to leave. 

"That's it?" she called. Heero glanced back. 

"Should there be more to it?" 

Hermione blinked…and then slowly smiled. "No, I suppose not." 

Heero didn't completely understand the warmth that filled his chest, but he didn't mind it either. 

!-!-!-!-!

One the morning of September 1st, Molly Weasley went about waking four teenagers and getting them ready for a long day. She patiently directed each to the shower when it was their turn, feeding the rest and checking over their bags between to make sure each had what they needed. Even when Heero gave her one of his best glares, she waved him off and did as she wished without fear. 

Once ready, Mrs. Weasley walked out to the waiting taxi with her four chicks behind her. Ginny, they found, had stayed with Luna Lovegood for the last weeks of the summer and would be arriving with her. The four stuffed their trunks into the back of the taxi before piling into the back seat as Mrs. Weasley took the front. That made for an extremely cramped journey to King's Cross. Once there, the practically fell from the doors. Mrs Weasley led them to and through the division between platforms 9 and 10 before she let them fend for themselves. 

"Now, you all have a good year," she said as she kissed each forehead and sent them off with a hug. The hug was especially tight for Harry, which only made him blush. Heero watched her leave before turning a leery eye on the quickly filling platform. Children everywhere. There was no way he could watch all sides and keep Harry safe if someone decided to attack. He touched the boy's shoulder. 

"Potter, we need to move to a more secure location," he said sternly. Harry gave him the wide eyed look of one who didn't realize what could be dangerous. Heero could remember not-so-fondly that look on another person under his protection once. With a scowl, he grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag him though the crowd, winning a squawk from the boy. Hermione and Ron followed, both looking rather amused. 

"Well, well, well, Potter's got a new stooge!" 

Heero paused, placing himself in front of Harry as he eyed the boy in his way. Blonde, smooth face, gray eyes, and the most smug expression. 

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry snarled, trying to push past Heero as the other boy kept him behind him. 

"My, isn't he protective," Malfoy purred, his grunts laughing behind him. Heero calculated the odds of him against the three and decided that these children would be simple to dispatch if needed. Malfoy, in particular, looked weak. 

"Heero, get out of the way!" 

"I am to guard you, Potter," muttered Heero, "not to let you get into meaningless battles." 

"A bodyguard!" Malfoy let out a peal of laughter. "Oh, poor little Potter's too afraid to go out alone! This is rich. I knew you were pathetic, but really…" 

"He is not pathetic!" Ron cried, rushing forward. Hermione grabbed him but it took Heero's help to drag him back, which left Harry without a wall before him. The black haired boy threw himself at Malfoy without another thought, hands wrapping about the boy's slender throat. Malfoy's eyes buldged as he ripped at Harry's hands, choking. Crabbe and Goyle were quick to try to help their leader, which brought Heero's attention back to them. The blue eyed boy quickly let go of Ron to drag Harry out of the mess, which only made it possible for Ron to enter the fray. 

What resulted was an all out fist fight between six teenage boys. The other children on the platform were quick to ring around them, shouting out taunts and praise as well as bets to the winners. Their parents attempted to get through to stop the battle, but found the crushing ring impenetrable. Heero was the only one of the six boys not trying to kill someone, and he did see the irony of that later on. He ended up knocking Crabbe in the jaw, Goyle in one eye, and had been turning to Malfoy when a shout rose. 

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" 

All six jerked straight before falling flat and motionless. All eyes turned to the tall figure in black who still held his wand high, a nasty look on his face. He sneered at the gathered children. 

"Get onto the train," he snarled. "Now!" 

They couldn't move fast enough to get away from the enraged Potions Master. Snape stepped over to the boys on the ground, giving a glare to the girl who still stood near them. He glanced them over with a sneer. 

"Twenty points from all of you and a week's detention," Snape growled out. His gaze paused over Heero. "Since I cannot take points from someone not in a house, you will serve two weeks detention, Yuy. Any more trouble between you all and it will be three weeks for any of you. Finite Incantatum." 

Crabbe and Goyle clambered up, nabbing their leader and dragging him off, all three giving the fallen boys murderous glares. Heero was next to rise as Snape slunk off. He got to his feet and took a breath, finding it extremely hard not to blow up at the boy under his protection. Two thirds of the Golden Trio helped each other up. Turned out Heero didn't need to worry about yelling at them; the last third did it for him. 

"You IDIOTS!" Hermione screamed at the boys. "Get on the train NOW!" 

Both moved with the air of the condemned. Heero followed them with Hermione at his side. They made their way though the train, trying to find an empty compartment and finally succeeding. As soon as the door shut, Hermione cast a silencing spell and turned on Harry and Ron. 

"Do you have ANY idea of how stupid that was!" 

"But Herm, they-" 

"BE QUIET, RONALD WEASLEY!" 

He shrank back, effectively chastised. Hermione glared at him before giving Heero a glance. 

"Sit down before you break something, Heero." 

She was almost surprised when he did so, but was too angry to notice. 

"Why aren't you getting mad at him!" Ron growled, getting a bit of backbone back. "He was fighting, too!" 

"Was he?" asked Hermione, her tone deadly quiet. "You two were too busy getting yourselves detention to notice Heero fighting his way though to get you guys out. It was easy to see that he was working hard not to hurt anyone seriously. If he had been fighting for real, I doubt anyone would be alive, nor would they have landed a hit on him at all." 

She didn't notice the somewhat surprised look on the Japanese boy's face. Her eyes kept glaring daggers into her two best friends as they looked down or away, anywhere but at her. 

"I think you should apologize for getting him into trouble," she growled out. Both boys glanced up at her face before turning away again and muttering a half hearted "Sorry, Heero." 

Hermione nodded with satisfaction, knowing she would get no better from them. "Now sit down so I can look at those bruises and cuts." 

They did so with a sort of resentful acceptance. She started with Harry, dabbing her handkerchief to his busted lip before dragging out a healing balm from her trunk and dabbing that over. Once he was done, she turned and tended to Ron. Harry noted the red stain to their cheeks, but said nothing. Last, Hermione went to Heero, who simply stared at her without an expression. 

"Cuts?" she asked. 

"None." 

"Bruises?" 

"Few." 

She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting. Heero stared back at her patiently. The other boys watched this battle of wills before Hermione gave a sigh of exasperation. 

"This balm will heal bruises within minutes," she said. "No sense in leaving them be." 

"Save it," Heero replied. They began their stare off again. 

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, "let him be." 

The girl gave a little huff before pulling out a book and settling next to Heero. "Men. Honestly…" 

Ron and Harry hid their amused smiles. 

The Japanese boy glanced at them all, his face as blank as ever though his thoughts were in shambles. The day had been a very disturbing experience for him. Not only had he allowed his charge to get injured, he'd been completely incapacitated by surprise, something that should never have been allowed to happen. It disturbed him even more how easily that had been done. Heero almost missed the normalcy of the muggle world. At least they had to use ropes and chains to keep him still. 

Heero vowed to learn more spells, practical ones that would help him from being surprised like that again. He leaned back in his chair and felt the familiar weight of one gun at his back. He knew most of his weapons would be taken from him as soon as they arrived at the school, and this did bother him but he wasn't one to back out of promises, and so was comforted by its presence for the time being. 

As Ron and Harry started into an excited conversation about the fight and wonderings about why Snape had been there, Heero studied them both. They didn't realize at all the danger they had been in. To them, the "school yard scuffle" had been nothing but an adventure. They didn't know that there were so many ways to mess up a punch or kick and make it lethal. They didn't know the force a human could exert on another human, many times enough to break bone. They were innocent. Heero narrowed his eyes. They would stay as innocent as he could manage, that was for certain. 

!-!-!-!-!

Upon arrival to the school, the students filed out of their compartments to meet the carriages. Heero stopped short to stare at the ghostly horses that pulled them, vaguely remembering their species from one of his books. It was so much more powerful to see them in person…. 

"Threshals," said Harry softly at his side. Heero glanced at him wonderingly. "Only someone who's known death will see them." 

Nodding, Heero followed him into one of the carriages, Ron and Hermione packing in with them. Harry stared out the windows with a glee he could barely contain. Back at Hogwarts! It was the only place he ever felt at home… He felt warmth spread through his chest. 

The ride seemed to take forever as Harry stared at the approaching castle. Hermione and Ron conversed quietly over something, but Harry wasn't listening enough to get it. Heero was silent and Harry felt comforted by it instead of dismayed. The green eyed boy felt happy and warm, despite the detentions he would be serving. 

When they arrived, finally, the four barreled out to join the other Hogwarts students in their trek to the Great Hall. Just outside the doors, Snape caught them. 

"Follow me, Mr. Yuy," he muttered. Heero realized he would be losing most of his weapons. Well, he'd agreed to it…Giving Harry a faint farewell, he followed the Potions Master away. Harry frowned after him, somewhat confused at why they'd be separated, but Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him into the Great Hall, reminding him that food was waiting for them. 

The Sorting Ceremony was as Harry remembered. He watched the terrified first years walk up to the front of the Hall and place the hat upon their heads, looking as if they thought it would eat them. It amused Harry, though he felt a bit bad for it. He looked expectantly towards Dumbledore's seat for his speech, but the Headmaster was not there. 

"The Headmaster has something to attend to and will be here shortly," said McGonagall. At this, the students began talking amongst themselves. 

"Do you think it has something to do with Heero?" Harry asked his friends, somewhat worried. 

"No doubt, mate," replied Ron. Hermione nodded. 

"Maybe last minute information about Hogwarts. He will be staying here, after all," she said thoughtfully. 

They didn't have to speculate further, for moments later, Dumbledore strode through the large doors at the end of the Hall with Heero behind him. The two passed the trio, Heero giving Harry a quick glance but nothing more. When they reached the front, Dumbledore stepped up to his podium to give the beginning speech. It was quite normal, warning against the forest and wandering at night, but ended in a note about the youth next to him. 

"This is Heero Yuy," Dumbledore introduced with a wave to the boy. "He will be accompanying the sixth year Gryffindor class this year. I advise that no one acts… unkindly or in anyway unbecoming to Mr. Yuy, unless they wish to die a very horrible, painful death." 

The hall was dead silence. Heero glanced up at Dumbledore but nothing more. Harry almost laughed at his expression, but held back. This done, the Headmaster waved Heero away and the youth went to sit beside Hermione. 

"Now then, lets eat!" 

The second Dumbledore sat down, food appeared on the tables. The students dug in as conversation blossomed everywhere. Along the Gryffindor table, stares started and cut off at the new addition, but they soon realized how comfortable the Golden Trio was with him and that eased them. Heero, for his part, managed to hide his annoyance of the Headmaster and simply eat, sometimes giving a word in the conversation but mostly silently listening. It was strange to listen to the conversations of normal children. 

When the meal was over, the Prefects got up and began herding them away to their houses. Most of them looked tired and ready to sleep, sated smiles all around. Heero followed close behind his charge, creating a mental map of the castle as they went. It was huge, magnificent… He knew that Wufei would definitely appreciate it, if the other pilot ever ended up there. 

He felt a slight tightening of his chest at that and stubbornly ignored it. Wufei would do as he wanted and nothing Heero wanted mattered in that scheme of things. Even if… 

The sixth year boys' dorm room had been outfitted with another bed to compensate for their new roommate. Harry grabbed Heero's arm and pulled the other boy to the new bed. 

"This one's yours," he said. Heero glanced over it. Nearest the door, along the opposite wall as the others, equal distance between window and door… Yes. It would do. 

"So we get him all to our selves?" 

Heero glanced back and saw a scruffy irish boy with the biggest grin he thought was possible, other than that of Duo Maxwell's. 

"Seamus, nice to meet you," the boy introduced, throwing out his hand. Heero took it and shook once before releasing him. Another boy came up behind him to grab the Japanese youth's hand next. 

"I'm Dean! And that scrap in the corner is Neville." 

He glanced at the last boy, who waved a little. Heero nodded a hello to him. 

"Well, I'm tired," Ron said with a yawn as he moved to his bed. The others muttered similar responses. Pretty much ignoring each other, the six boys got ready for bed. Within an hour, the beds were occupied, lights off, and boys quite gone into dreaming. 

At least, most of them. Heero Yuy laid awake, staring at the quiet beds of his new roommates. Sounds of an old castle filled his ears, every creak catching his full attention. The buzz of magic, so new to him yet becoming familiar, filled every space, alighting his skin with its electric touch. There was a nervous tension in the air, a waiting for the morning. There would be much to do then, what with classes starting. Heero stared up at the ceiling. Classes…He wondered what he would do for them… 

He wished silently, deep inside, that he could have company for the ride. 

!-!-!-!-!

A/N: ...I'm horrible, stone me now, sorry for the lack of updates. My life decided to shit on me. Anywho, I think things are better now...and I hope you enjoyed this installment. 

**Story Notes:**  
Um. None. 


	6. Why thank you, Professor Snape

**

Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands

**

Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1+(2x5) > 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they? 

**Chapter 6  
Why thank you, Professor Snape**

Harry awoke at the sound of a gunshot and then an explosion. He jerked up and stared blearily at a hole across the room, as did the other boys. A pair of legs was hanging over his side of the wall. Beside these legs was Dobby, who huffed as if he'd been running a marathon. 

"Dobby!" Harry croaked out, voice rough from sleep. "What the hell was that?" 

"Dobby is sorry he woke you, Harry Potter, sir," the house elf said with an uncommon grit to his tone, sounding quite annoyed. He didn't get the chance to explain before a tanned hand jerked out and grabbed the side of the wall. It pulled a body through with a soft grunt of effort. 

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped. Heero gave him a cold glare as Dobby went back into a defensive stance. 

"You will not hurt Harry Potter!" 

Heero glowered at the little thing. "Potter, call off your dog." 

"Dobby..." Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Leave him alone. He's my body guard..." 

The house elf hesitated, but relented with a bow of his large head. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir." 

He disappeared a moment later, but only after shooting the Japanese boy a nasty look. Harry glared through his fingers at his bodyguard, who stood, without the slightest sign of discomfort, by the hole. 

"Heero, that's a house elf. They'll be in here at night. Don't shoot them." 

The Japanese boy scowled. A sound suspiciously like a snicker came from Seamus' bed, but Heero didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he glared at the hole in the wall as if it would explain to him all of life's secrets. He finally grabbed up his wand and muttered a reconstruction spell, successfully setting the wall back to itself. It was a very good fix; anyone who didn't know a hole had been there wouldn't see the slight line. Still, Heero glared at it for being that slightest bit imperfect. 

As they were all awake and it was nearing breakfast anyway, the boys of the sixth year dorm came to life. Showers were taken, teeth brushed, clothing put on...Heero had the most difficult time with the robes and found them extremely bulky, compared to his normal wear. He assumed they fit correctly, though he wasn't sure what was correct. The other boys' robes seemed to fit the same way. His were full black, showing no house colors, but were made in the same style as the rest. He was somewhat surprised how light the falls of fabric were. 

When they were ready, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"Yuy," greeted Hermione quietly. He gave a slight nod and a gruff "Granger" in response. Morning hellos completed, they sat for the meal. It was odd to watch, really. Harry stole glances and grinned every time the other boy sniffed his food suspiciously. He knew that Heero had a thing about eating only food he'd okayed, and when he did eat, it was in measured bites in an internal cadence that you could set a watch to. Dean watched with curiosity and a bit of amusement, elbowing Seamus to do the same. When their new roommate noticed, he gave them all an icy glare that turned their attentions quickly. 

The schedules were passed out near the end of breakfast. Harry looked over his with a grimace. 

"Advanced Potions first thing? That's criminal," said Ron as he looked over it. "Glad I didn't get high enough marks for it." 

"Way to rub it in," Harry muttered back. 

"Cheer up, mate," Ron chirped. "Could be worse. You could have gotten Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in there with you." 

"Actually, I bet Malfoy is," said Hermione. Harry groaned and she patted his hand sympathetically. "I doubt Crabbe or Goyle made it though." 

"Great way to cheer someone up, 'Mione," Ron grumbled. She whacked his head and he decided to refrain from picking on her again. 

Breakfast ended and the friends broke up for their classes. Hermione came along with Harry and Heero, as she had Potions with them. Harry spent the short walk wondering how bad this year would be. He couldn't help thinking Snape's antagonism would never get any less biting. 

As they entered the familiar classroom, a few other students acknowledged them with curious looks, fear, even a few sneers. It was early enough that they could find a table to themselves and sat down, with Harry in the middle. The green eyed boy watched as his bodyguard gave the other students a look over, as if he were gauging their strengths, weaknesses, everything, and finding them all wanting. The three talked together as they waited for class to begin. Well, Hermione and Harry talked, telling jokes and making fun of the odd friends. Heero listened and filed information away for later use. 

The door blasted open with a bang as Severus Snape entered his classroom, making his newest "student's" hand jump to a hidden weapon. Either not noticing or not caring, the Potions Master made his way to the front and whipped around, robes billowing about him menacingly. 

"Before we begin another nauseating year of utter failures," he growled at them, "there are a few extremely important rules you will all follow. If you find you cannot, I will have you dropped from this class. Is that understood?" 

Not a sound, but no one had dared disagree with him either. His narrow eyes took them all in before continuing. 

"Good. First of all, there will be absolutely no horseplay nor will your wands be drawn at any time. The potions we will be brewing this year are all delicate and dangerous in ways you cannot possibly fathom." He paused, letting his harsh gaze settle on each one of them in turn. "Secondly, this is my class and I can turn any of you out for any reason I wish. Is that understood?" 

A few gave weak nods. 

"Excellent." Snape turned and began writing instructions upon the black board. Without pausing his hand or looking back, he spoke out, "Mr. Yuy, you will not be participating in this class until I have given you an examination. Move yourself beside my desk and do not move from there until class is over." 

All eyes settled on the Japanese boy, but he simply stood and grabbed his bag before moving his chair beside the desk. He sat down, looking for all intents not to care, and pulled out a book. Gradually, the students turned their attention back onto the professor as Heero proceeded to read without a word. 

Class went rather smoothly, as much so as any Potions class could. Snape made his way around, spitting out scathing remarks and quickly correcting others. Heero watched him over the edge of his book, studying the man. Harry has spoken of him a few times, but very little of it was good. The Japanese youth would make his own opinion about Professor Snape, his usefulness, and his danger. 

The man was certainly dangerous. That much he knew, just by watching him move. Severus Snape had a liquid grace to him, like a predator incognito. Every movement, every small twitch, was under his complete control and knowledge. The man radiated power in a way Heero had only felt from certain Oz officials, and Lady Une. It was the self assured air, the knowledge that he was fully capable of handling anything thrown at him. Heero was almost envious. 

The class ended without any explosions. Each student bottled their potions and labeled them for grading. Snape dismissed them with little more than a wave. As Heero got up, he felt the inky eyed gaze upon him. 

"Mr. Yuy," drawled Snape as he sat down at his desk. "You are to report here at seven sharp each Monday and Thursday evening for potions instruction. This time will also double for your detentions for the first two weeks. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Snape gave him a narrow look as he folded his hands. "You have been informed of the school rules?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Know that you are just as susceptible to them as any student here, Mr. Yuy. If you break the rules, we will give you detention." 

Heero gave him an odd look. For some reason, that phrase made him want to bust into a fit of laughter, and also sent a chill down his spine. He filed it away for later. 

"You may go," Snape murmured. Heero went and joined up with Harry in their next class. 

----

Too quickly it seemed, Heero got use to the monotony of school life. It was much like his time in the war, when he posed many times as a student, but this time he was actually trying to learn something. He followed Harry from class to class, paying attention though he wasn't to participate. Most of the teachers wanted to give him some remedial training before they allowed him to. His evenings were therefore booked for each class to get him up to speed. 

The first week, Harry and Ron accompanied Heero down to each evening class, as their detentions were before them. They were met by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, so the hour was always filled with insult hurling, 'accidental' bumping, and other various annoyances. Each teacher kept a strict eye on them, as the six boys (or at least five of them,) were some of the most explosive in the school. Harry was actually surprised when the end of the week came and no one had to visit Madam Pomfrey. 

It was at breakfast, three weeks into the term when the six boys' detentions had been served, that a startling article appeared in the Daily Prophet. Harry read it over Heero's shoulder. 

_"WOLF PACK MASSACRE  
"By Rita Skeeter _

"Earlier this week, a large pack of werewolves were found dead after the last full moon. Each body was half through transformation and mutilated, making experts suspect this was an act of magical violence..." 

Harry read no more. He sat back, staring down at his food. Heero gave him an odd look, but Hermione and Ron understood as soon as they read. 

"Don't worry, Harry," said Ron as he pat the other boy's shoulder. "Remus is fine. He doesn't run with a pack, remember?" 

"Why don't you write a letter to him after classes today?" Hermione suggested as she set her hand over his. Harry nodded a little, but couldn't quell the sick feeling in his stomach. 

After breakfast, they went on to class. Harry found himself distracted the whole day, messing up more than usual in his class. It was enough that McGonagall made him wait after class and asked if anything was wrong. He escaped from her as soon as possible and went on to his next class. Though he tried to pay attention, his mind still wandered. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The air seemed electrified with excitement. 

This lasted for two days. The morning of the third day, when the owls were bringing the mail, a hawk suddenly flew through the Great Hall, screaming a chilling cry. Dumbledore stood as the hawk lowered near him and landed upon his arm. The Headmaster pulled the note from its leg and read. His face grew serious and he quickly spoke a word to McGonagall before leaving. The golden trio and their newest accomplice watched with confusion. Harry felt his stomach drop. 

Half way through his first class, Advanced Charms, a student came in with a summons to the infirmary for his guard. Heero looked confused, but promised Harry to be back as soon as he could. With that, the Japanese youth was gone. 

By lunch, with Heero still gone, Harry was extremely worried. He told Hermione and Ron about his bad feeling and the summons. After an extremely quick lunch, the trio sped off to the infirmary. As they reached for the door, an agonized scream ripped through the air. Harry felt a shiver run down his back and pushed the door open. 

He spotted Heero immediately, bent over one of the beds and holding down a flailing body. On the other side was Wufei, doing the same. Madam Pomfrey switched between both, muttering spells and administering bandages and potions. The entire room smelled of blood. Harry covered his mouth tightly as another scream came from the form on the bed. 

At last, the body stilled and the two boys let go, stepping back so that Pomfrey could work. He was as young as the rest of them, pale with long brown hair that fell off the sides of the bed in long tresses. His body was contorted in places, as if he were trying to transform into something else but couldn't quite make it. It came to Harry in a flash. This boy was one of the wolves from the paper. 

Heero turned suddenly, noticing them. His blue eyes were guarded, but there was a noticeable pallor to his face. 

"Potter," he greeted. His voice was extremely quiet. Harry nodded to him as Wufei looked over. 

"It's good to see you," the Chinese youth said softly. "I wish it were under better circumstances..." 

"Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said, noticing them for the first time. "Oh, all of you! Shoo! Mr. Yuy, Mr. Chang, I will call for you later. Now get out of my infirmary!" 

There was no fighting with the medic. Even Heero's harshest glare didn't deter her. They were all shoved out the door, which swung closed behind them. 

"Who was that, Heero?" Harry asked after a little while of standing around. 

"A comrade," replied Wufei instead. He sighed softly, racking his hair back from his face. "The pack was attacked. I barely got him out of there..." 

"You're a werewolf?" 

Wufei shook his head. "No, I only stay with them during the moons. I'm immune to the virus." 

"Immune? How can someone be immune to being a werewolf?" Ron asked with a blink. Hermione looked very thoughtful. 

"I read about that once... Aren't people like you called Wolf Keepers?" she questioned. 

"Sometimes," Wufei answered. His eyes strayed to the door again as a darkness crossed over his face. "It makes sense that Duo would need a keeper..." 

Heero gave a little grunt of agreement. Wufei was quiet a moment, then looked at the three. 

"You should get to your classes. We will handle this situation and inform you later of our friend's progress." 

Harry tried to fight the decision, but a look from Heero finally convinced him. 

"Stay with Maxwell," the blue eyed boy said quietly to Wufei before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging the boy off. Ron went after them but Hermione stayed back. 

"I wanted to apologize," she said, barely able to meet the boy's eyes, "For my actions this summer..." 

Wufei only nodded his acceptance. "I understand your reaction to me." 

"I hope your friend ends up okay." 

"He will." There was pride in his voice and eyes. "Duo is strong." 

Hermione nodded and left. 

Two days of nervous tension followed. Snape had been uncharacteristically absent, and a bumbling substitute tried to fill in his place, but it was obvious that the guy would never have the prowess their Potions Master did. Every other class failed to keep their attention as the four teenagers wondered about the boy laying in the infirmary. 

Finally, Harry followed Heero, with Hermione and Ron, down to the infirmary. Wufei greeted them immediately. 

"Any change?" Heero asked tensely. Wufei shook his head. 

"Professor Snape is working on a restoring potion, but nothing else has happened..." 

Harry stepped up to the bed and looked down at the boy. His ears were high on his head and furred, though they were more human shaped than wolf. His nose was darker than his skin and he could see the edges of sharp fangs peeking from under his lip. The arm that was settled above the sheet was darkly furred up to the elbow, his fingers stumped and clawed. Each intake of breath was harsh and loud, and sent a pained grimace over his face. 

"What happened to him?" Harry asked softly. 

"They came as the wolves were transforming," Wufei replied in a dark tone. "Before I could stop them, they hit every wolf with spell that stopped the transformation immediately. Many died minutes later as they tried to keep transforming, literally ripping their own bodies apart. I managed to stun Duo and brought him here, hoping Headmaster Dumbledore would help us. He agreed." 

"What will happen if Snape can't help him?" asked Ron hesitantly. Wufei didn't answer, his dark eyes locked onto the boy's form. Heero took it up instead. 

"He'll die," the Japanese boy murmured. Hermione heard the pain that he tried to hide and looked over Heero's face. She filed her findings away to think about later. 

Suddenly, Duo's violet eyes snapped open as he jerked, giving out a pained cry. Immediately, the two Asians leaped to his side to hold him down as he began the thrash. 

"It's all right, Duo! They're working on something to help you!" Wufei cried, nearly getting knocked in the head by one arm. The wolf only gave a ragged shout of "Oh God, it hurts!" 

Madam Pomfrey ran out and shooed the trio out of her way as she set to working on calming the boy. It took a bit, but he finally stilled once more. Harry watched it all with wide eyes. 

"There," Pomfrey said tiredly. "Thank you, boys... He should stay asleep for another few hours while Professor Snape works..." 

"Thank you for the care," Wufei replied, dropping into a low bow. "My comrades and I are very grateful." 

"Oh, stop that..." She pat his shoulder and went back to her office. Wufei sat back down beside the bed and reached over to brush a few wet bangs from Duo's forehead. Heero hurried the others out a moment later. Hermione stared back through the door as they left, watching as the Chinese boy took the other's hand in his and ducked his head, lips shifting as if he were in prayer. The door shut and she looked at Heero. 

"They're lovers." 

He froze, then slowly nodded. Ron stared. 

"Lovers?" he asked with incredulity. 

Harry had a sudden wave of horror course through him at the thought of Ron finding such a thing to be... 

"Bloody hell," blinked the redhead with a look back towards the door. "I didn't notice a thing." 

Harry blinked at him, as did Heero. Hermione smiled softly. 

"It's a chick thing," she assured him. Ron scowled and folded his arms. 

"You'd think I'd notice, what with Fred..." 

"And George." 

"WHAT!" 

Hermione laughed and pat his arm. Ron sputtered for a minute before slapping himself in the forehead. 

"Damn, I can't believe I missed it! He's always going out with Lee..." 

"There, there," cooed Hermione as she led the still raving redhead off. Harry and Heero stared after them. 

That evening, Heero was summoned to the infirmary again. Harry sat in the common room, trying to do an essay for potions that the substitute had assigned. Finally, he gave up and closed his book, turning to stare into the fire. Ron managed a few minutes more before he joined his friend. Hermione frowned at the both of them, but even she was too preoccupied for homework. They passed the time making small talk until even that couldn't keep them from wondering, so they lapsed into silence. 

Other Gryffindors tried to find out why the Golden Trio was in such a funk, but they couldn't get a rise out of them and soon stopped trying. Worried glances and a few hushed words followed, but the three were in another world of thought. The hours passed and the Common Room slowly cleared out. 

Finally, near midnight, Heero returned. The three jumped up from their chairs and went to him. When she saw the serious, tried look on his face, Hermione nearly cried. 

"Is he...?" Harry couldn't finish. Heero closed his eyes and looked away. 

"Professor Snape's potion..." He paused a little, swallowing to clear the lump from his throat. That pause forced the tears from Hermione's eyes. 

"How is Wufei?" Ron asked quietly. Heero shook his head a little. 

"He won't leave the bedside. He thinks Maxwell will wake up, but Pomfrey..." He sighed a little. "Pomfrey doesn't know if the potion will work. It might have been too late." 

Harry stared down at the floor. Slowly, he spoke up. "When will we know?" 

"If he hasn't awakened by morning, he won't," said Heero softly. His face tightened. "Excuse me." 

With that, he pushed past the others and headed up for the dorm. Ron turned to comfort Hermione, pulling Harry into the embrace. Harry felt numb. He didn't know Duo, but he did know Wufei and Heero, and he hated the pain they were in. Heero didn't show it, but he knew the Japanese boy was hurting badly. 

Eventually, the three went on to bed. They slept very little, each haunted by violet eyes and pained screams. 

Heero laid with his back to the rest of the room, covers pulled up to his chin as he stared at the wall and wished for every thing he was that he could have stayed with his ailing comrade. Then he wished he could cry. 

----

A/N: Ah, another chapter finished... And the introduction of Duo into the story. Will he live? Will he die? All depends on my whims and remember, I am a very cruel master. 

Now to start what I do in my other stories... 

**Acknowledgements:**

**CuriousDreamWeaver**- Yes, poor Heero. But it WAS funny.  
**shinchansgirl**- Who's Shin-chan? And I'm glad to have been a treat for you! And Wufei and Duo's entrance this chap...How'd you like it? Yeah, that scene with Heero, Herm, and the gun was one of the most fun to write...  
**donna ficfan**- Actually, I'm pretty sure on Heero being a Gryffindor. He has way too much of a hero complex, if you pardon the pun. I'd actually peg QUATRE as more of a choice for Slytherin. That boy can be DAMN sneaky if he wants to. Then again, he'd do well in Hufflepuff too.  
**Jewelle2**- Updated, but not sure if it's soon...  
**Lachwen**- Duo and Wufei came in this time around and Trowa and Quatre will show up eventually.  
**Capricious**- I assure you, time travel will not be appearing in THIS fanfic. Now my Angel story... Anywho,I wrote Wufei as being from L2? Damn, where? I hate typos... Maybe I should get a Beta... 

Hear that? Anyone wanna Beta for me? 

**Story Notes:**  
7. On Wufei and his 'Wolf Keeper' thing: A Wolf Keeper is someone who can be around werewolves without being A)infected or B)killed by them. They find a pack and protect it by watching out for other humans so that the pack won't be hurt or able to hurt someone. Wolf Keepers have a natural immunity to lycanthropy that almost makes them recognized by transformed wolves as a wolf themselves. They generally do not show any other signs of lycanthropy but some do develop mannerisms of a wolf. (and yes, I made them up completely.)   
8. I decided Ron would not be a homophobe. Why? Because I like Ron and I think he'd be accepting of that sort of thing. I also made the twins gay because...Well, I just never imagined them as anything but. Maybe bi, but I guess it's the yaoi fiend in me that makes them totally gay. 


	7. Tending to Pilots

**Crossing the Magic Line  
Or  
When Gundams Get Wands**

A/N: Yes! I'm writing…a crossover! O brave new world!…Spare me the slings and arrows, okay? I got this idea from a few successive dreams and decided to write it so that they'd get out of my damn head. BAH to those who do not see the perspective hottie-ness of the Gundam and Potter Boys in the same room. …Merph… Oh, and this is an attempt to write a non angst-driven story. It's suppose to be humorous...with a LITTLE angst thrown in. Hey, I wouldn't be TGP if I didn't write angst. There will also be some romance. Woo!   
Warnings: Yaoi-ness, Silly-ness, some Angsy-ness, Duo Bashing (because I hate the little bastard…Don't. Ask,) Misuse of Magic (again, just don't ask…,) Threesomes, Bitchy Chicks, Bad Language, the lake-squid getting some, and other Miscellaneous Bad Stuff. Heero and Harry centric.  
Pairings: 1+(2x5) 1x2x5, 3x4, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL and various other minor pairings  
Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter and Gundam Wing aren't rated NC-17 for homosexual boffing, now are they?

**Chapter 7  
Tending to Pilots**

When Harry woke that morning, he wasn't surprised to see Heero's bed empty. It was a Saturday, so none of the other boys were up as it was rather early. Harry got up and dressed before heading down to the common room. He was met by Hermione on one of the couches, here eyes red from a sleepless night.

"Breakfast?" he asked softly. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"We'll catch up," she replied. Harry nodded and went on to get something to eat. There were a few other early risers and none of them bothered him as he ate. After, he headed down to the medical wing.

It was uncannily silent as he opened the door without so much as a creak. Stepping in, he looked over the room and noted that the wolf boy had been moved. There was no one in the main recovery room. Harry felt his chest clinch. He stepped in further and looked towards the solitary rooms, hoping that what he feared wasn't true. He started for the first solitary, but paused when he notices an odd….pull. His instincts told him to try another door first and Harry's instincts were often right on. He stepped towards the other door, opened it, and glanced inside.

Blue eyes found Harry's and locked onto them. Heero sat in a chair by the bed, leaned back with Wufei's head in his lap. The other boy laid across both chairs and one of his hands was caught in Heero's shirt. What he could see of Wufei's face was pale and strained, as if he were caught in nightmares. On the bed, the boy, Duo, was fully human but hadn't awakened. Harry watched the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Potter," Heero greeted very quietly. Harry nodded back to him and pulled the last chair over to face him.

"How are they?" he murmured softly. Heero sighed a little.

"Maxwell hasn't awakened. Chang is… not taking it well."

Harry's gaze lowered to the sleeping Chinese boy. No, he didn't think Wufei would take his boyfriend's state well.

"I sent a message to the others," Heero continued absently, "but they haven't responded."

"Muggles?"

"I never asked."

Harry nodded a little as they lapsed into silence. The only sounds he heard were the faintly wheezy intakes of breath from the bed. This drew his eyes and he let them fall over the boy's face, taking it in. Duo Maxwell looked like someone who should never be without emotion in his expression. He shouldn't have been so gaunt and still. Harry didn't know why he thought that, but somehow he knew it was true.

Looking back at Heero, Harry hurt for him. The skin under the Japanese youth's eyes was darkened with sleeplessness and he looked pale. The way he hunched over Wufei, holding him steady on his lap, made him look almost desperate to keep at least one of his friends safe. Harry wasn't the most sensitive guy on the planet, but he knew these two shared a very deep friendship. He looked away from them, allowing their privacy.

His eyes snapped wide when he found a tired violet gaze settled on him. Duo's non-expression changed just a little, showing confusion.

"Heero," Harry murmured, gaze never leaving the boy on the bed. "Look."

The Japanese boy did and blinked. "Maxwell."

Duo slowly refocused on him and a tired little smile spread over his face. "Hey, Heero-buddy…"

Dropping his gaze, Heero gently shook Wufei awake. The Chinese youth yawned a little as he got up, pushing runaway strands of black hair from his face and looking at Heero with confusion.

"Yuy, what-"

"Wu-babe…?"

Harry had never seen Wufei's eyes ever wider. Slowly, the sloe-eyed boy turned to stare at his lover. The other boy only smiled. Heero got up and took Harry's hand, leading the boy outside to give his friends their privacy.

"We should tell Madam Pomfrey that it worked," Harry said after a little while. Heero nodded and went to do so. Harry stood back, frowning after him. There was something he just wasn't catching, something very important. What ever it was, he hoped he would see it in time.

Eventually, Hermione and Ron made it there and Harry shared the good news as Madam Pomfrey went around checking on Duo's vitals and such. He was soon moved back into the main recovery area with chairs on either side that the five crammed into. Tired as he was, Duo looked rather pleased at all the attention.

"So you're Harry Potter, the kid who kicked off the Dark Lord," said Duo with a blink. "Kinda scraggly, ain't ya?"

Ron wondered if he should get into a huff to defend his friend's honor, but Harry only smiled and shook his head a little.

"Yes, and you're Duo Maxwell but I don't know anything about you," Harry replied. "Did you fight with Heero and Wufei?"

"Yup, Gundams and all…We kicked some major ass…"

"Gundam?" Ron asked confusedly. Duo raised a brow.

"Ah…You're a full blood, aren't you?" he said with a sudden awareness. "Don't mess with the muggle world much, do you?"

Ron blushed.

"Don't worry about it… I try not to mess with the magical world more than I have to." He yawned a little, eyelids drooping. "Can't help that I gotta every month…"

"When?"

Violet eyes rolled over to regard Heero quietly for a moment. "A year ago. Before Mariemaya."

"And you?" Heero asked of Wufei.

"I was born a keeper," the Chinese pilot replied quietly. "I knew as soon as he was bitten. I could feel it."

Quiet permeated the room for a good while before Ron got up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Anyone interested?"

A grin spread over Duo's face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing all the card games they could remember. Duo often fell asleep partway through a game, but would wake for the next one. They had lunch there, and Dobby stayed a minute after, as if he wanted nothing more than to annoy Heero as much as he could.

Just after lunch, Madam Pomfrey shooed the lot of them out, even Wufei. They promised Duo they'd return when they could and went outside. It was warm and sunny. The grounds were covered with other children, talking, laughing, playing, practicing… The group of five went past most of them and settled by the lake to play cards again. There was some small talk, joking insults thrown when one of them got a bad hand, cheers and sneering for a winner…

Speaking of sneering.

"Well, if it isn't the Potter Posse…"

Harry scowled and looked up as Draco Malfoy and his cronies stepped up. The others were soon to turn their attention to them as well. Malfoy smirked.

"Adding onto your harem, eh, Potter?" he sneered. Wufei set down his cards and got up. Malfoy frowned as the Chinese boy stared emotionlessly at him.

"Do not begin a conflict you cannot finish, Malfoy Heir," Wufei said with quiet authority. Malfoy glared at him, hating the way the other boy stared down his nose at him, so much like his father.

"How dare you look at me like that when you know who I am?" the boy growled, gray eyes flashing.

"You are far below my equal," replied Wufei haughtily. "One should always be becoming of one's station, and I find you sorely wanting."

Malfoy whipped his wand but before he could aim, a strange click alerted him to the other Asian.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow. The black object in Heero's hand inspired no fear from him.

"It is called a gun," said Wufei solemnly. "A muggle weapon, but very affective and accurate. It uses a controlled explosion to propel a piece of metal, called a bullet, towards the target at great speeds. It proves extremely painful. I would advise you not to antagonize Yuy further."

Malfoy looked as if he were about to back down, when Crabbe suddenly spoke up.

"Muggle weapons? Why would anyone be afraid of a MUGGLE weapon!"

He laughed, Goyle joining in. Slowly, Malfoy smirked as well.

"That's right. No muggle weapon is worth being afraid of-"

BAM!

Malfoy gave out a cry and fell back into Crabbe and Goyle as the ground at his feet exploded. He stared at Heero incredulously and jerked his wand at the ready, opening his mouth to cast. Wufei was a moment faster and the hex bounced of a hastily constructed shield back onto the other. Malfoy tried to run but his legs wouldn't support him. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed one arm each and hauled him away.

"Ha! Didja see his face? Brilliant!" Ron cried out, grinning. Harry stared at the hole in awe as Hermione tried to hide her amusement behind one hand. Wufei did not join their mirth.

"Exploding rounds, Yuy?" he asked with a raised brow. Heero scowled.

"It's been spelled," he replied quietly, as if in defense of himself. "I can't hit any registered student of Hogwarts on the grounds. The bullet swerves."

"You can do that?" Harry murmured with a blink. "Dumbledore's work, right?"

The annoyed look that cross Heero's face proved the assumption true. Harry grinned.

----

Wufei stayed close or in the infirmary. Heero drifted through classes. Most of his teachers had given him the go-ahead to participate in class and canceled his evening classes, but others, namely one Professor Severus Snape, saw it fit to continue them, even if the man himself wasn't teaching it at the moment. Snape was still gone and the substitute muttered something about a recovery but little more. The rest of Heero's time was spent with Wufei, helping Duo to recuperate.

Harry felt almost naked without the constant of Heero being with him. It wasn't a lonely feeling, really, as he had Hermione and Ron with him. It was more…vulnerability. Harry realized just how protected Heero made him feel.

Hermione went off to the library Friday after classes, leaving Ron and Harry to fend for themselves. They played Wizard's chess for a while before Ron went off to Quidditch practice. Harry was still banned. That left him alone for the evening.

He tried working on his homework but it was a rather pathetic attempt. Most everyone else was out and about, so the common room was practically empty. The gaggle of a few first year girls in the corner kept looking at him and giggling, so he quickly decided to go out.

Walking along the hallway, Harry was surprised at how very paranoid he felt. As if eyes were watching him the whole way. He hated how vulnerable he felt. Quickly deciding, Harry made his way to the medical wing. He paused outside the door, hearing an odd squawk from someone inside, then peeked through.

"Duo, get back on that bed!"

Wufei had Duo's arm and was trying to propel the long haired boy back into bed. Duo was not amused and didn't budge an inch.

"Damnit, Wu-man! I need to take a leak!"

"You aren't to walk without help," Wufei growled back, but he slipped an arm around Duo and lead him to the bathroom anyway. "Your muscles are still recovering and might fail you at any time and…"

His voice faded off, as did Duo's muttering. Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He glanced around, spotting Heero. The Japanese boy sat near Duo's bed, arms folded and an amused look in his eyes.

"Hey Heero," Harry greeted.

"Potter," replied Heero in kind. Harry pulled up a chair next to him.

"How's it going?"

"The injuries are healed, but his muscles will need to be trained." Heero glanced off towards where the other two boys disappeared to.

"And he's not very cooperative?"

The answer was an amused little grunt.

----

The next time Harry went to visit Duo in the infirmary, he was surprised to find two unknown boys happily conversing with him, Wufei, and Heero. All five looked up and Harry felt much like a side show attraction at the way the two new boys scrutinized him. One, the blonde, looked much softer than the other four and much more approachable after his face lost the suspicious look. The other boy, a taller brunette, didn't change his expression in the slightest. That one green eye bore into his own and caused a shiver down his spine.

"Hey Harry," Duo said finally, waving cheerfully. "Come on in. Guys, meet Harry Potter, Heero's kiddo. "

"Good afternoon, Harry," said the blonde in a cheerful voice. Harry couldn't help smiling back at him. "I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner, and this is Trowa Barton."

"It's nice to meet you," replied the non-pilot. Trowa gave him a small nod. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"Nothing important," Wufei assured him and Harry pulled up a chair beside him.

"As I was saying," Quatre began again, getting back into a story he had been telling. Harry listened with amusement to the plight of a man named Rashid at Duo's mercy. That was followed up by a cheerful anecdote about an odd girl named Relena, a name Heero visibly flinched at, and then more stories as the five continued to amuse themselves. Harry stayed quiet for the most part, only asking a few questions about terms he didn't quite understand.

Either Wufei or Heero had told the new boys that Harry was trustworthy, for Harry was sure he wouldn't have gotten to bear witness to the afternoon if they hadn't. After the first introductions, Quatre treated him like an old friend, urging him to tell his own stories to pass the time. Only when Madam Pomfrey arrived did they call the meeting to a close.

"Trowa and I will be staying only a few days," said Quatre as he got up, giving Harry a smile. "It was all I could spare…"

"Running a company must keep you very busy," Harry said with an understanding nod. The blonde only smiled brighter and they shook hands before Harry went off.

As he was walking back to the dorms, Harry realized he hadn't a clue what magical prowess Quatre or Trowa had…and hadn't thought to ask at all. He paused in the middle of the corridor and wondered if it was all that important. There was a deep power within all five of the other boys that had nothing to do with magic. Harry almost envied that inner strength and hoped he would show it as well, when the time came.

Quatre stared after the lanky, green eyed boy, worrying his bottom lip. The others said nothing, for they knew if he had something to say, he would say it.

"His soul is very heavy," murmured the blonde quietly. Trowa reached over and squeezed his hand for a moment.

"He has a rather…complicated destiny," Wufei said softly, glancing down at his hands. "Apparently, while we were saving the world from idiot mobile suits, the Dark Lord managed to…"

"Stop being dead?" Duo piped up.

"In so many words," agreed the Chinese youth with a little smile. Quatre frowned as he assimilated the information.

"So he's back… I thought I felt odd stirrings from the wizard community. There's a great amount of pain and fear…"

"Are we all magic?" Heero asked suddenly, raising a brow. The other four blinked at him. "You all seem connected to the magical world, yet I was the only one who didn't know about it."

The others stayed quiet a bit, glancing at one another.

"Well, I for one can't do a spell to save my life," Duo said. "The only magic I got is the damn wolfing out every month. And sometimes in the days before the moon, I get a little mean."

"I was born this way, Heero," Wufei murmured. "It is simply custom to keep magic secret."

"I'm the same," added Quatre. "A good handful of my sisters and I are muggleborns. Neither of our sires were magic, though I suspect Father was simply a squib for how many of us are."

They looked to Trowa, who simply sat there for a moment before adding his two cents.

"You come upon strange things in mercenary work," he said simply.

"But can you do anything?" Duo urged. The green eyed pilot shook his head.

"No magic at all."

"That isn't entirely true, Trowa…" All eyes shot to the blonde, who flushed with color and gave them a little embarrassed smile. Trowa just blinked at him. "I sense an inborn magic in you, Trowa. It's simply that you can't access it by choice. I've seen you use it, though, for an extra burst of speed, an slight tweak of the wind while you do those horribly dangerous stunts…"

The brunette simply blinked. Then he nodded. "Ah."

"I knew he had a trick!" Duo cried indignantly. The others gave him indulging looks.

----

The next time Harry went to the infirmary, it wasn't to visit a friend.

A fist ground into Harry's middle even as he own smashed into Malfoy's face. He coughed, but kept on the attack, knocking the blonde to the ground as he swung his arm again. Malfoy managed to grab a handful of his hair and nearly ripped out a chunk as his hand wrapped around Harry's neck. The brunette choked a bit and mimicked the action, which put into motion a distinct rolling pattern as both boys tried to get the advantage of being on top. Malfoy's perfect nails dug into Harry's skin as his face began turning red. Harry held on tighter even as the other boy flipped them again and his back hit the floor hard. Then-

"Mr. Malfoy! Harry! Stop that immediately!"

It took a spell to separate them but once they'd let go of one another, both stared at the man who'd cast.

Remus Lupin had definitely seen better days. His hand was a little shaky as it held the wand towards them. His eyes were tired but still glared firmly at both. The whole air of the man was one of being on the mend. And the most odd thing was not Remus himself but the cot that lay next to him and held one Severus Snape, who looked unconscious.

"Follow me," Remus said curtly to the both of them, clearly vexed. Malfoy sneered, but his eyes kept flickering to his head of house. Remus muttered a charm to the cot and it rose to follow him as he headed for the infirmary, the two boys obediently following behind without a word.

Pomfrey looked ready to blow her top when they arrived.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" she screeched. "Get over on those beds and don't you dare move until I tell you do!"

There was no fighting with her. After she turned her gaze to Remus and Snape, they softened considerably.

"He collapsed," Remus said quietly. She hurried Snape to a bed and slowly began examining him as the other man sat down beside the bed, obviously tired from the day.

Duo blinked from his own bed and Wufei recognized the look. He'd smelled another wolf on the premises and now knew who it was. Were it anyone else, Wufei was sure Duo would have gone on the defensive. Still, even he, without the heightened senses of a werewolf, could see that the elder one had gone through quite a trauma recently and was in no way dangerous to them at the moment.

"Just what I thought," Pomfrey said with a scowl as she glared down at Snape's sleeping face. "He hasn't slept since Mr. Maxwell was brought in!"

"What?" Remus asked with an astonished look. "But that was almost two weeks ago!"

"Yes and I'm surprised he didn't collapse earlier. He's been using potions to keep himself awake and aware the entire time!" She was definitely pissed off. Muttering more to herself, she went to her medicine cabinet and started pulling down potions, growling out, "Detoxification… revitalizing… should add in a few nutrient ones while I'm able…"

Harry blinked rather blankly towards his potions teacher. The man didn't look half as nasty when he was asleep. Features smoothed over with no hint of malice, he looked more than a quiet, older man with a hermit complex. The Boy Who Lived was a little disturbed by that notion.

On the bed beside him, Draco was simply confused. Why in Merlin's name would Snape ever do that to himself? The weird boy was up and awake, healed from whatever malady he'd suffered, but still his godfather had pushed himself. It made absolutely no sense. And why had Remus Lupin of all people been the one to bring Snape there in the first place!

Pomfrey seemed almost vindictive as she forced a potion down Snape's throat. Nearly gleefully, she ordered Harry to fetch a bucket from the closet. "Maybe THIS will get dear, sweet Severus's attention!"

Harry set the bucket down and quickly backed away from her malicious grin. Snape dealt with, however, she followed the green eyed boy back to his bed. Some of her glee was gone as she healed his split lip and rubbed cream over his bruises, but she was in high spirits and not even having to tend to Draco's similar wounds could stop that. After, she sent both boys away with a week's detention with her, in lieu of anyone else assigning them any. Harry paused a bit at the door, looking back at Remus for a moment. Then he smiled a little and went on out.

Duo and Wufei watched the whole event with a mix of confusion and amusement. Even Remus couldn't help but shake his head a bit at the situation.

"Lay down," Pomfrey ordered the older werewolf. He did so without complaint as she ran a scan over him. "Still weak…Are you taking those nutrient potions I gave you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Severus has made sure I don't forget."

"Severus?" She blinked a bit. "He's been caring for you all this time? Is that why he hasn't taught classes in two weeks?"

Remus had the decency to blush a bit. She tapped her chin, thinking.

"Well, that makes some sense then," she said. "After all, you were his test subject. He'd want to monitor your progress…Damn, that explains what he did to himself, too…"

She looked rather unhappy for a moment, then shrugged it off. After all, it wasn't every day she was given the opportunity to baby the moody Severus Snape.

"Test subject?"

The two adults looked towards the bed. Duo stared back, frowning. Remus, sensing the problem, smiled at him.

"Hello, Duo. I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you."

"He used you as a _test subject_?" Duo yelled, eyes flashing angrily. Wufei placed a hand on his shoulder but it did little.

"It was the only way to restore you," Remus replied calmly. "Since I was bitten so young and have had many, many years to mature, my body is naturally heartier than most wolves. I volunteered."

"And he agreed!"

"It took some persuading," Remus said with a little smile. Duo stared at him incredulously. "It was the only way, Duo. Neither of us could ever stand by while a child was in pain."

Duo stared at him, looking as if he wanted to get angrier but unable to do so.

"Don't worry," Remus told him gently. "I will likely be fully recovered before you are."

"That doesn't make it right," the braided boy grit out, but his anger was staving off.

"What is important is that both of us are on the mend," replied the older wolf. "Lets us just be thankful for that."

After a long while, Duo nodded a bit and let the issue rest.

Snape then woke up abruptly and retched in the bucket.

!-!-!-!-!

A/N: Boy did this take a while...I lost my inspiration a while back but suddenly got it back. Here you go then. And now a shitload of reviews to reply to...

**Acknowledgements:**  
**KentouKurige** - Well, he didn't die. And yeah, I have majoy plans for him later... :evil grin:  
**CuriousDreamWaver** - Yes, yes, poor duo.  
**Crysania Fay** - Ah! I'd forgotten you offered...Since it's been so long with this chap, I just posted it but I'm gonna send you the next one to beta.  
**Capricious Purple Clarity** - Yes, I hate Duo. With all of my soul. And as for him being a werewolf... Well, it prolly gives him an excuse to eat a lot...or something... And your comment about torturing him did give me very nice dreams.  
**insanechildfanfic** - Thanks.  
**Lost-Remembrance** - Glad you like it!  
**Kaitosouta** - Weeeeeeeeell...  
**Lachwen** - I thought about it real seriously... THen decided I can cause more mayhem with him alive.  
**Starlit Hope** - YES! A girl after my own heart! Death to Duo, LONG LIVE 5x1!  
**kirallie** - New chap. Like?  
**ShiTiger** - Yup, Harry got to meet all the pilots this time around!  
**5ASTERISKS**- Ah, sorry for the lack of update...:laughs: As for Heero, Hermione, and the gun...Well, I couldn't figure another way he would gain her trust.  
**akuma-river** - Voldie only knows Harry has a new bodyguard. He doesn't know much about them. As for Heero/Harry, no. None of that. Just friendship. The threesome will be Heero/Wufei/Duo.  
**Vindex** - Heh, you made me blush... Harry IS naive! Maybe more so when I write him, but...:shrug: I'm glad for long reviews...and you made me blush very very much. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for an update!  
**mikomi bansiki** - Yay for quick and painless death. I decided on a beta already, but thank you for offering.  
**Sh'arra Rie** - Harry is not getting together with Heero and Wufei. It's only friendship... And I didn't kill him so no being sad!  
**Windy-chan** - Well, no getting pissed at me now. And yeah, I thought the Wolf Keeper thing was cool...  
**Makurayami Ookami** - Gods, you amuse me soooooo much!  
**Chara13** - Thanks  
**Shin** - LOL! Don't be jealous of me!  
**Anubiset** - Thank you so much for the compliments and the offer. I might take you up on it if I get stuck like this before... And thanks for understanding how crazy RL can be...  
**Omnicat** - Yes, it's still alive..barely...There's a heartbeat!  
**Alexandrea-Delshay** - :BLUSH: I'm not sure about genius, but...  
**Goddess Chloe** - I didn't kill off Duo... 2x5 is less annoying to me than 2x1. I really don't like Duo as a character. My One True Pairing is, without a doubt, 1x5, but for this story, 1x2x5 works better, so here it is. And Wufei's still obsessed with justice, he's just calmed down a lot... :smile:

Now lets try NOT going for months on end before getting another chap done...

**Story Notes:**  
None.


End file.
